


Потерянная жизнь

by Laiana



Series: Потерянная жизнь - Остальное не важно [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiana/pseuds/Laiana
Summary: Дженсен попадает в серьезную аварию, впадает в кому, а его душа перемещается в тело молодой девушки, тоже пострадавшей. То есть очнулся он в другом теле. И временно вынужден жить чужой жизнью. А к этому прилагается не только женская физиология, но и горячий бойфренд девушки Джаред, безумно в нее влюбленный. Не юмор.





	Потерянная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> Написано по заявке на Джаред-топ кинк-фест 3.88, Fem!Дженсен, есть сиквел "Остальное неважно", небечено.

_Я всегда считала, что истинную любовь определяет дух, хотя тело порой отказывается этому верить. Рэй Брэдбери. Вино из одуванчиков_

Темнота и тишина. Это единственное вспоминалось после.   
Дождь лил так, что видно было не дальше вытянутой руки. Оглушающий стук капель оставался единственным звуком мира. Ни шума колес, ни гудков машин слышно не было. Только стук капель и размытые пятна фар встречных машин.  
Он опаздывал на рейс, но ехать быстрее не мог, поскольку движущийся впереди автобус никак не получалось обогнать. Определенно, отпуск начинался не очень удачно. Или опоздает, или приедет вовремя, но рейс все равно отменят. Оба варианта счастья не добавляли.  
Он нервно барабанил пальцами по рулю и в нетерпении вытягивал шею, мысленно проклиная и непогоду с ее непостоянством, и медленно плетущийся впереди автобус. Сверкнула молния, слепя резкой вспышкой. Последующего грома он уже не услышал, пришла темнота, а вместе с ней и тишина.  
Правильная темнота и правильная тишина.  
Когда Дженсен открыл глаза, помещение плыло, воздух звенел, а бесконечный свет слепил. Ярко. Поднять руку оказалось невыполнимой задачей, но он справился. Что угодно, лишь бы не видеть болезненного света.   
Руку тут же обхватили и прижали к себе. Человек? Он перевел взгляд на расплывающееся пятно и сощурил слезящиеся глаза. Как же сложно было сосредоточиться! Пятно медленно собиралось в образ. Да, человек. Мужчина. Губы шевелились, но Дженсен не слышал ни слова. Все рассеивающее внимание сконцентрировалось на глазах, ярких, живых, завораживающих, смотревших на него как на ожившее чудо.  
Шум резко ударил в уши, стал слышен писк аппаратуры, громкие голоса, собственное шумное дыхание.  
— Позовите доктора!  
— Джен, Дженни, пожалуйста, только пожалуйста, не закрывай глаза, — умоляли рядом.  
Дженсен попытался вернуть себе руку и сесть.  
— Что?.. — голос оказался сиплым. — Кто ты? Отпусти!..  
Человек беспомощно обернулся к медсестре, одновременно мешая сесть.   
— Все нормально, мистер Падалеки, она сильно ударилась, дезориентация и кратковременная потеря памяти обычное явление при сотрясениях, — услышал Дженсен.  
Потеря памяти? Сотрясение? Он не понимал где он, что с ним и кто эти люди. Какое сотрясение? Грудь сдавливало, тело не слушалось, где-то на задворках сознания поднималась паника. Оттолкнув парня, Дженсен вновь попытался встать, чего ему опять не позволили. Воздуха стало не хватать, и он начал задыхался. Что с ним? Почему он так себя чувствует?  
— У нее шок. Отойдите! Два кубика лоразепама. Мистер Падалеки, отойдите, пока я не вызвал охрану! Держите руки, черт возьми!.. Все, милая, тише, тише, сейчас ты немного поспишь.  
Осознание последующего пробуждения было кристально ясным. Переход из сна к действительности прошел резко, без малейших признаков сонливости. Ни яркого света, ни шума, ни боли. Он просто открыл глаза, огляделся и остановил взгляд на перекрывающей капельницу медсестре. Мыслей не было. Девушка, заметив, что он проснулся, склонилась.  
— Доброе утро, — мягко улыбнувшись, поздоровалась она. — Не переживайте, пожалуйста, вы под действием успокоительного, поэтому мысли могут быть затуманены. Сейчас подойдет ваш лечащий врач и все подробно расскажет.  
Вместе с ее словами в палату влетел высокий молодой человек. Кажется, Дженсен уже видел его раньше. Тот поспешно поставил кофе на тумбу и подскочил к Дженсену, тут же схватив его за руку. Ну конечно, рука.  
— Дженни! Слава богу!  
Дженсен попытался вырваться. Смятие и замешательство, несмотря на седативные препараты, грозило вылиться в новый панический приступ.  
— Мистер Падалеки, пожалуйста, спокойнее, — раздался другой голос. Невысокий лысый мужчина лет пятидесяти вошел в палату. — Подождите, пока я проведу осмотр. С мисс Андерсон все будет в порядке.  
Парень нехотя отступил. Над постелью склонился доктор. Дженсен оглядел крепкую кряжистую фигуру, облаченную в белый халат, остановил взгляд на лице с уже наметившимися морщинами вокруг глаз и в уголках губ, приметил седину на висках. Образ, вызывающий доверие.   
— Здравствуй, дорогая. — Ему дружески подмигнули, что немного успокоило. — Можешь рассказать последнее, что помнишь? — Врач принялся сосредоточенно прощупывать пульс.  
— Я… — голос, не слушаясь, сорвался.   
— Меня зовут доктор Томсон, — решил дать ему немного времени врач. — Я ваш лечащий врач. Мы сейчас проведем небольшой осмотр, чтобы убедиться, что с вами все в порядке.   
Дженсену оставалось лишь молча моргать в ответ, выражая этим полную дезориентацию. Врач коротко вздохнул.  
— Пожалуй, начнем с главного. Вас зовут Дженифер Андерсон, вам двадцать пять лет, и вы попали в аварию.  
«Нет, чувак, ты что-то путаешь. Меня зовут Дженсен Эклз, мне двадцать восемь лет, и ни в какие аварии я не попадал». Голос все так же не слушался.  
Последнее утверждать с уверенностью было опрометчиво. Память подводила. Врач продолжил говорить, и Дженсену ничего не оставалось, кроме как молча его выслушать.  
Сейчас он находится в одной из клиник Лос-Анджелеса, где сегодня утром вышел из двухдневной комы. Он возвращался из аэропорта, была сильная гроза, плохая видимость. Водитель едущего впереди грузовика не разглядел поворот, выехал на встречную, столкнулся с автобусом, их закрутило по трассе. Дальше сработал принцип домино. Большая трагедия, много жертв, больница переполнена, тех, кого можно транспортировать, удалось перевезти в другие клиники. К сегодняшнему дню все более-менее успокоилось. Осталось с полдюжины человек в тяжелом состоянии, и он один из них.  
Все это Дженсен услышал от врача, кое-что додумал сам, а кое-что узнал позднее.  
В его воспоминаниях все было иначе: он ехал в аэропорт, а не из, позади автобуса, который, кажется, вильнул в сторону. Последующая вспышка молнии стала последним, что он действительно помнил.  
— Доктор, — голос, наконец, ему подчинился, но все так же хрипел, — доктор, я устал, я ведь могу немного поспать?  
Врач нахмурился, затем согласно кивнул и повернулся к порывавшемуся подскочить парню, взглядом предупредив не тревожить.  
— Мы увидимся завтра, мисс Андерсон. Необходимо с утра сделать повторное МРТ головы, — с этими словами он вышел из палаты.  
Дженсен медленно закрыл глаза. Кажется кто-то — тот самый высокий парень — сел рядом и опустил руки на постель. Но никаких действий больше не предпринимал.  
Дженсен лежал и думал. Туман в голове еще не прошел, у него было стойкое ощущение ошибки, заложенной в ситуацию и делающей ее нелепо-абсурдной. Как только он поймет, в чем проблема, то сможет разобраться в остальном. Только немного поспит.  
Очередное пробуждение было глубокой ночью. Нестерпимо хотелось в туалет. Предназначенное для подобных дел судно Дженсен проигнорировал. Взгляд упал на лохматую голову, опущенную на лежащие на постели руки. Тот самый парень, который днем постоянно норовил схватить его за руку. Дженсен бы посочувствовал ему, если бы имел хоть малейшее понятие, кто это.   
Спустив ноги с противоположной стороны, Дженсен осторожно коснулся босыми ступнями пола и оглянулся на спящего. Не услышал.   
Он припоминал, что попал в аварию и кажется его самая опасная травма — это сотрясение мозга, не считая многочисленных ушибов и синяков. Руки-ноги целы. Оперевшись на палку капельницы, он попробовал встать. Голова кружилась. Приметив тапочки, Дженсен сделал пару пробных шагов, а затем зашагал бодрее. Уже в коридоре он бросил еще один взгляд на спящего парня, прозрачные стенки палаты позволяли рассмотреть, что тот даже и не думал просыпаться. Отлично. Дженсен двинулся дальше по коридору, выискивая взглядом туалет. Проходя мимо очередной палаты с открытыми шторами, Дженсен резко остановился. Дыхание сбилось, в висках застучала кровь.  
Этого просто не может быть! В слабо виднеющемся отражении на него смотрела худенькая девушка с темными длинными волосами. Подняв руку, Дженсен наблюдал как она отзеркаливает его движение. Но не это заставило его в неверии отступить назад. Дальше, в глубине палаты, под аппаратом искусственного обеспечения жизни, лежала та самая не дающая покоя ошибка. Дженсен Росс Эклз собственной персоной.

Итак, его зовут Дженифер Регина Андерсон, ему двадцать пять лет и он действительно попал в аварию. Его бойфренд — Джаред — все утро крутится рядом, смотрит счастливым взглядом, ярко улыбается и вообще всячески демонстрирует собственное счастье. И Дженсен мог бы его понять. Правда мог, не каждый день любимый человек чудом выживает. Но не хотел. Потому что он, блядь, девушка! Его тело, настоящее тело, лежит в глубокой коме всего двумя палатами дальше по коридору, а собственные или не собственные пострадавшие мозги категорически отказываются воспринимать действительность. Как такое могло произойти, чья это глупая шутка? И что ему со всем этим делать?  
Официально у него амнезия, врачи утверждают что временная, и Дженсен не спешит их разуверять. Она дает ему полное право расспрашивать про свою жизнь. Вот он и расспрашивает. В основном у Джареда, который боится оставить его одного. Но когда тот, наконец, немного успокаивается, Дженсен облегченно переводит дух. День был познавательный, но он соврет, если скажет, что хоть что-то удалось запомнить.  
Вечером, уже адекватный, но утомленный потоком информации, Дженсен устало откинулся на подушку. Джаред осторожно присел рядом. Какое-то время они мирно молчали, каждый занятый своими мыслями.   
Невольно, украдкой Дженсен изучал сидящего рядом человека. И пытался понять, что ему с ним делать. Проще всего оттолкнуть. Посторонний в личном пространстве причинял дискомфорт. Самостоятельно справиться он сможет. Придумает что-нибудь.  
— Я боялся тебя потерять, — вторгаясь в мысли, коротко произнес парень и опустил голову.  
И только сейчас Дженсена проняло. Он наконец-то понял, что ситуация, какая бы нелепая она ни была, настоящая. Что он действительно находится в теле молодой девушки, и этот парень, его парень, настоящий. И он до сих пор до смерти испуган, а бодрый вид — лишь способ защиты. Не спавши почти трое суток, карауля возле постели, пока врачи сообщали новости одна хуже другой, он был полностью истощен. И, наверное, сейчас пытается осознать, что безумный марш-бросок закончен. Больше не надо бояться.  
В глазах защипало, и Дженсен сморгнул. Он не знал, кого жалеет, себя или Джареда, но было тяжело. Реальность мира обрушилась, оглушая своей неизбежностью. Рука коснулась щеки, оставляя на пальцах влагу. Кисть тут же перехватили и поцеловали.  
— Все будет хорошо, Дженни, — прошептал Джаред. Теперь Дженсен ясно видел страх пережитого в его глазах. Стало стыдно за собственные мысли. — Ты обязательно все вспомнишь, и у нас все будет хорошо.  
— Да, — деревянным голосом согласился он, не в силах опустить взгляд. — Я обязательно все вспомню, и у нас все будет хорошо.  
И что ему теперь делать со своим открытием?!

Его согласились выпустить из больницы к началу следующей недели, когда МРТ не показало никаких серьезных отклонений. И за эти дни Дженифер заново вспоминала свою жизнь. Амнезия не прошла, но врачи продолжали уверять, что это временно. Ну-ну.   
Дженсен учился жить, в чужом теле, в чужой жизни. Помогал справляться Джаред. Самый замечательный бойфренд на свете, как хором утверждали медсестры. Словно он интересовался их мнением. И все же поспорить было сложно.  
Дженифер очень повезло с парнем. Влюбленный, внимательный, добрый. Естественная грация движений сводила с ума не одну медсестру. Высокий и широкоплечий от природы, он притягивал их взгляды, как мотыльков — огонь. Яркая улыбка включала солнце в той комнате, где он находился. За возможность видеть ямочки на его щеках весь персонал больницы готов был продать душу. Он очаровал всех, от уборщицы до главврача. И никого не оставил равнодушным. Все это поведала Дженсену пожилая санитарка, вечером мывшая полы в его палате.   
Поэтому, несмотря на ярое внутреннее сопротивление, приходилось соглашаться: хорош. Как только Джаред понял, что жизнь его девушки вне опасности, то слово ожил. Горящая в нем жажда жизни изумляла. Как сказала санитарка, невозможно остаться равнодушным. Дженсен не остался. Это обескураживало. Мысленно он оставался собой, Дженсеном, мужчиной. Женское же тело реагировало на обаяние сильного и надежного партнера. Инстинкт во всей красе. Помогала амнезия, на официальных основаниях дающая ему право Джареда не помнить.  
Дженсен до сих пор был в растерянности, но ощущения реальности не терял. От того, что он не мог понять «как», ситуация не менялась. Пришлось смириться. К «себе» он не ходил, попросту боялся. Достаточным испытанием оказалось пребывание в женском теле, последствия которого он стал осознавать только сейчас. И не предсказуемо-банальное вверху много, внизу мало. С этим он разобрался, физиология подсказала.  
Как ни странно, самые большие проблемы доставили волосы. Самые обычные, слегка вьющиеся, длиннющие, суки, волосы. За все годы жизни максимальная длинна которых у него не превышала и дюйма. Космы до пояса никак не делали жизнь проще, они путались, мешались, душили во сне, и Дженсен не имел ни малейшего понятия, что с ними делать. Внешний вид оставлял желать лучшего. Как-то Джаред вошел в палату и застал Дженсена за разглядыванием виска с повязкой, скрывающей последствия аварии. Пришлось тут же поспешно опустить зеркало, не зная чего больше стыдиться: того, что ведет себя, или того, как выглядит.  
— Эй, — истолковав все по-своему, Джаред мягко коснулся руки. Забрав зеркало, он отставил его на тумбочку. — Я люблю тебя, помнишь?  
Дженсен хмуро кивнул, что лишь подтолкнуло парня.  
— Дженни, я…  
— Хватит, — резко оборвал Дженсен, злясь скорее на себя. Джаред тут же замолк и его расстроенный вид вызвал сосущее ощущение собственной вины. В какой раз. Парень старается, а он... — Я... Прости, я… я не хотел…   
— Забыли, — ярко улыбнулся Джаред и накрыл Дженсену руку. — Завтра заберем тебя отсюда, — добавил он, не подозревая, что это лишь еще один повод для паники. — Вернем вместе домой.  
Дженсен не хотел покидать больницу, не хотел оставлять себя, хотя так и не решился навестить соседнюю палату. Было бы невыносимо улыбаться незнакомым людям, которые называются его друзьями. Достаточно тех, кто уже успел побывать в больнице. Слава богу, хоть родственники Дженифер жили за океаном и физически не могли оказаться рядом так быстро.  
— Дженни?  
— Все в порядке, Джаред, — успокоил Дженсен, отрешенно разглаживая белую простынь. — Это просто усталость.  
Джаред на секунду прижал его к себе, а затем вышел из палаты. Наблюдая за быстро скрывшейся напряженной спиной, Дженсен понимал, как серьезно тот обеспокоен. Наверное, голову себе ломает из-за необычности в поведении своей девушки, но списывает на амнезию. Да уж, никто лучше не обманет, чем человек сам себя.   
А ведь он бы мог все рассказать. Рядом лежит живое доказательство его слов. Он бы смог убедить, что это не бред, и что Дженсен Эклз каким-то образом оказался в теле Дженифер Андерсон. Черт возьми, да он все знает о Дженсене Эклзе! Где тот родился, как жил, кем работал, номера счетов, кредитные карточки, пин-коды, пароли от почты. Все, что может знать только сам Дженсен Эклз. Джареду пришлось бы поверить.   
Но кому и чем это поможет? Свою жизнь не вернешь, а вот Джаред… О чем будет думать узнавший что его девушка — это не его девушка, а двадцативосьмилетний мужик, Джаред, Дженсен даже представить не мог. Да и не хотел.  
Возникнет вполне закономерный вопрос: где настоящая Дженифер Андерсон? В теле коматозника или же мертва? И что со всем этим им делать? Нет, Джареду он не скажет. Но тряпкой быть тоже достаточно, о судьбе собственного тела выяснить он в состоянии.   
Дженсен решительно спустил ноги и направился к соседней палате. Покрутившись рядом, он с легкостью узнал все подробности.   
Итак. Дженсен Росс Эклз, двадцать восемь лет, многочисленные закрытые переломы ребер, сломана левая рука и ключица, трещина в ноге, подозрения на травму позвоночника и, естественно, тяжелое сотрясение мозга. Продолжительная кома. С лицами, указанными в контактных данных, связаться не удалось.   
Что и не удивительно, Крис и Стив уже как неделю исследуют Гранд Тетон и должны вернуться не раньше трех недель. А сам Дженсен Эклз сейчас должен быть в Китае, подниматься на горы, посещать храмы и постигать дзен. В общем, всячески отдыхать от тяжелого рабочего года. Вот и отдыхает, на койке в больнице.   
К его независимости привыкли все и давно. Раньше месяца его искать не станут, что с одной стороны даже радовало. Окажись его друзья или родственники в больнице, Дженсен не выдержал бы. А пока есть немного времени.   
Но все же… бедные родители, у мамы случится удар, когда она узнает, что сын один лежал месяц в коме, пока они веселились и готовились к предстоящему Рождеству.   
Невесело размышляя о перспективах, Дженсен нерешительно подошел к себе. Это было странно. Видеть собственное тело со стороны, не в зеркале, не в камере, живой человек, дышащий, можно коснуться. Дженсен осторожно дотронулся до руки и легонько сжал пальцы. Никакой реакции.  
Его непроизвольно затрясло. Он же не умер, да? Господи, дай ему сил пережить это! Пусть это окажется лишь страшным сном, бредом, чем угодно!  
Глубоко задышав, Дженсен постарался успокоиться. Вскоре нервная дрожь утихла. Стало слышно, как тихо пищат приборы. Ровно, в такт биению сердца, мерцала лампочка на кардиомониторе. Это успокаивало. Он жив. Как бы странно это не звучало.  
Дженсен присел на стул и ненадолго затих.  
— Привет, — решившись, проговорил он и опять замолк, собираясь с мыслями. — Я не знаю там ты или нет, но если да, то… давай меняться, Джен. Спасали ли мы друг друга, или ты меня, но это совсем не весело. Сейчас не весело. Я не справлюсь с твоей жизнью, а ты моей… просто умрешь. — Устало потерев лицо, Дженсен сделал паузу. — Боже, никто из нас этого не заслуживает!..  
Он посидел еще немного, ожидая, и отправился к себе. Завтра ему предстоял тяжелый день в образе мертвой девушки.

Перед выпиской медсестра по собственной инициативе привела его в божеский вид. Даже Дженсен невольно оценил ее старания, а Джаред так вообще расцвел.   
Тот был внимателен и предупредителен. Показывал дом, попутно объясняя, что живут они по большей часть вместе, несмотря на то, что у Дженни есть собственная комната в кампусе при Калифорнийском Университете. Где он учится и работает. Заканчивает аспирантуру в области микробиологии, без пяти минут доктор философии. Серьезно?.. Если придется остаться в этом теле навсегда, то о приставке «доктор» к имени Дженифер можно забыть, из биологии Дженсен помнил только про пестики и тычинки, и то было подчерпнуто из рассказов родителей в глубоком детстве. Но наличие жилья, определенно хорошо. Есть куда бежать в случае чего. Не к себе же в квартиру.  
Дженсен следовал за Джаредом, рассеяно рассматривал дом и с еще меньшим внимаем слушал его хозяина. Взгляд цеплял детали: входная дверь, ванна, спальня с одной кроватью, гостиная. Дженсен неожиданно запнулся и вернулся взглядом обратно, гипнотизируя широкую постель. Затем мотнул головой и последовал дальше. Нет, Джаред не ляжет с ним. Не ляжет же?  
Дженсен вздохнул и выдохнул. Курсы медитации, которые они посещали всей компанией далекие четыре года назад, сейчас оказались совсем кстати.   
—Дженни? — тут же уловил смену его настроения Джаред.   
К черту медитацию! От одного только «Дженни» хотелось орать.   
Джаред внимательно следил за каждым его движением, вынуждая чувствовать себя еще более угнетающе.  
— Все замечательно, — коротко отозвался Дженсен и отвернулся, делая вид, что рассматривает фотографии.  
Джаред подошел сзади и ненавязчиво приобнял.  
— Как насчет того, чтобы взять перекусить и завалиться смотреть фильм?  
Дженсен удивленно повернулся в объятиях:  
— Серьезно? Смотреть фильм? Вернувшись с больницы, ты первым делом собираешься смотреть со мной фильм?  
Джаред беззаботно пожал плечами:  
— Почему бы и нет? Тебе прописан полный покой. На диване он обеспечен. К тому же, — он подмигнул, — тебя же надо возвращать воспоминания? Ну, знаешь, любимые фильмы и тому подобное.  
Спустя какое-то время Дженсен обреченно перебирал фильмотеку и с тоской думал о том, что у него с Дженни совершенно разные вкусы. Девушка смотрела знаменитые мелодрамы, серьезные драмы, старое американское кино. «Унесенные ветром» в коллекционной упаковке отдельно лежали на почетном месте, этим как бы подводя итог предпочтениям.  
Иногда, под настроение, Дженсен мог посмотреть душераздирающую драму, но чаще предпочитал отдыхать, эмоционально и морально. Перебирая же коллекцию Дженни, он понимал — отдохнуть не удастся. Взгляд задержался на одном из названий. Ну, слава тебе господи, а то он совсем уж отчаялся.  
— Индиана Джонс? — махая диском, вопросительно произнес Дженсен и тут же получил удивленный взгляд в ответ.  
— Ты… гм… ненавидишь Индиану Джонса, — запинаясь, выговорил Джаред и осторожно вынул диск из несопротивляющихся рук. — Это из моей коллекции.  
Один — ноль. Потому что Дженсен обожал Индиану Джонса.  
Он пожал плечами и отодвинул кучку дисков.  
— Доверю выбор тебе.  
Взгляд Джареда стал выражать еще больше удивления.  
— Кто ты и что сделала с моей девушкой? — шутливо проговорил он, но за улыбкой пряталось беспокойство. — Дженни, ты никогда не смотришь мои фильмы.  
Настал черед Дженсена изумленно моргать. И как же они тогда договариваются о просмотре, при таких-то вкусах?  
— Говоришь, что не собираешься тратить время на однодневки, — продолжал объяснять Джаред.  
Дженсен чего-то не понимал.  
— Я не даю тебе смотреть то, что тебе нравиться? — уточнил он.  
Джаред, словно осознав, какой это имеет вид, протестующе замотал головой.   
— Я не возражаю смотреть с тобой серьезное кино. Я люблю смотреть его с тобой. — Да, Дженсен предельно четко понимал, чем именно тот занимался во время таких просмотров. — А когда мне хочется чего-то легкого, я зову Чада или иду к нему в гости.  
— Чад? — уловил незнакомое имя Дженсен, решая не зацикливаться на остальном. Не его это проблемы и не ему их решать.  
— Мой лучший друг. — Джаред весело усмехнулся. — Правда, ты его ненавидишь. Кстати, он придет сегодня. И Джессика тоже. Как и Патрик, Кейси с Шоном, Алекс, Керри…  
От обилия имен заболела голова.  
— Кстати, пока не забыл, мистер Ричардсон знает про аварию. Просил передать, чтобы раньше следующего года ты на работе не появлялась, и на счет сессии тоже не беспокоилась. Я даже ревную к твоему боссу. Он такой, ммм, по-ни-ма-ющий.  
Голова Дженсена болела все сильнее.  
— К нам придут люди? — выдавил он.  
— Ты против? — тут же спросил Джаред. — Я знаю, что тебе нужен отдых. Но доктор Томсон говорит, что нужно как можно теснее соприкасаться с прежней жизнью, чтобы скорее все вспомнить. Если ты против, я все отменю.  
Парень потянулся к телефону, но Дженсен жестом его остановил.  
— Да нет, пускай приходят. — Он постарался придать лицу счастливый вид.   
Джаред медленно опустил руку и наклонил голову. Какое-то время он растерянно рассматривал сложенные перед ним диски, не решаясь заговорить. Дженсен осторожно прикоснулся к нему.  
— Я с тобой как на минном поле, — признался Джаред. — Боюсь сделать что-то не так, сказать что-то не то. Боюсь, что ты уйдешь. Я сейчас тебе чужой и если…  
Он выглядел запутанным, а Дженсен не знал, что делать и как успокоить, когда и обещать-то ничего не имел права.  
— Джаред, — твердо позвал он. — Джаред, посмотри на меня. — И, дождавшись пока парень поднимет голову, продолжил: — Ну куда мне идти? Мне даже не было известно мое имя. То есть, я ведь ничего из своей жизни не знаю. И мне нужна помощь. Твоя помощь. Потому что одно мне известно точно: ты для меня самый близкий человек. И пусть сейчас сложно, мы разберемся. Я верю тебе. Не думаю, что смогу поверить так кому-то еще.  
Дженсен не сказал ни единого слова неправды и все же соврал. Но Джаред оценил искренность его порыва. Парень изобразил губами улыбку, все еще расстроено потирая шею.  
— Знаешь, предполагается, что это я тебя должен успокаивать. — Он поднял диск: — Индиана Джонс?  
— Индиана Джонс, — подтвердил Дженсен.

Они спокойно провели время до вечера наедине друг с другом, а затем начали собираться гости. Это был кошмар! Дженсен путался в лицах, забывал имена, пытался никого не обидеть и вообще старался вести себя как хозяйка дома. Не получалось. Он терялся, запинался и не знал, что ему делать. Хотелось исчезнуть и появиться в своей настоящей квартире, позвать Стива или Криса, сесть за телевизор, выпить пива, спокойно почесать яйца, в конце концов! Ничего из этого доступно ему не было.  
У Дженифер оказалась много друзей, приобретенных в основном с легкой подачи Джареда. Его однокурсники, коллеги по работе, просто знакомые, но были и ее близкие. В том числе лучшая подруга Джессика, которая каждый раз встречаясь с ним взглядом, ожидала, что он вот-вот ее вспомнит. Наверное, каждый в этой комнате считал, что он будет тем самым, кто поможет пробудить ее память. Обломитесь! Только сейчас Дженсен оценил всю чуткость и тактичность Джареда. С ним было комфортно. Толпа же ведущих себя панибратски незнакомцев — раздражала. Нет, обычно он вполне адекватно реагирует на незнакомых людей, но тогда, во-первых, не чувствует себя Джеком в стране великанов, во-вторых — является собой.  
Улучив момент, он сбежал на кухню, где изобразил бурную деятельность по уборке. Быстро выкинул мусор, сгреб пустые тарелки в раковину и принялся их намывать. Джаред появился незаметно, подошел вплотную и опустил руки на раковину с обеих сторон.  
— Дженни, что ты делаешь?  
Дженсен молча продемонстрировал мыльные руки.  
— У нас есть посудомоечная машина, и она отлично работает.  
— У меня же амнезия, не забыл? Я не помню, что она у нас есть. И как ей пользоваться тоже, — неуклюже пошутил Дженсен.  
Джаред тихо усмехнулся и притянул его к себе.   
— Я шепнул Чаду, чтобы он начал всех разгонять, — поделился он.   
Дженсен облегченно прикрыл глаза и позволил телу расслабиться в полуобъятии. Он разрывался между горячей благодарностью и раздражением. Хотелось и прикрикнуть на Джареда, сказать, что он сам в состоянии решать свои проблемы, но куда больше хотелось забыться и просто плыть по течению. Пусть Джаред рулит, у него отлично это получается. А Дженсен устал, это тело устало.  
— Эй, голубки, хватит миловаться, — влетая в кухню, заявил Чад. Дженсен поспешно отстранился. — Все разошлись. Выгнать Джесс получилось, только пообещав горячий безудержный секс, задержись она хоть на минуту. — Чад мечтательно закатил глаза. — Я даже жалею, что она ушла.  
— Придурок, — незлобно фыркнул Дженсен, вытирая руки. — Оставляю уборку на вас, мальчики.  
И кинув тряпку Чаду, скрылся за дверь. А что? Ему можно. Должны же быть хоть какие-то плюсы в его жизни!  
Он без сил упал на кровать и тут же отключился.  
Разбудило его то, что волосы мягко перебирали и осторожно гладили по голове. Приятно. Довольно вздохнув, он устроился удобнее и приготовился спать дальше. Только сон ушел, зато настигло осознание, что Джаред рядом, сидит на одной постели.   
— Я пришел убедиться, что ты в порядке, — словно почувствовав его беспокойство, объяснил тот. — Спокойной ночи.  
В последний раз коснувшись волос, он поправил одеяло и ушел, а Дженсен все продолжал задумчиво смотреть в потолок. Удивительно, как это Дженни до сих пор его не окольцевала. Невероятный. Таких больше нет.   
И успокоенный, он тут же крепко уснул.

Проснулся Дженсен рано. Заглянул в гостиную, Джаред еще спал. Тогда он направился в ванную, где, искупавшись, принялся придирчиво себя изучать. Раньше как-то было не до этого.   
Дженсен осмотрел свое лицо, волосы и скривился. Взял расческу и принялся терпеливо их расчесывать. В виске тут же отдалось ноющей болью. Вновь скривившись, Дженсен перехватил пряди у основания и принялся с силой проводить по ним. По завершению приличная часть волос осталась на расческе. Такими темпами Дженифер скоро облысеет. Подстричься, что ли?  
Кое-как собрав волосы в хвост, Дженсен снова осмотрел себя. А он вполне себе ничего. Привести б в порядок, накрасить и получился вполне себе симпатичный экземплярчик. Фигура неплохая, спортивная. И не скажешь, что девушка в лабораториях работает. Естественная смуглость перекрывает обычную при подобной работе бледность. Волосы кажутся почти черными и придают общей картине экзотичный вид. Смешанная кровь? Может быть.   
На вкус самого Дженсена, Дженни слишком маленькая, какая-то блекло-спокойная. Он любил классических девочек, фигуристых, с ногами от ушей, ярких, стервозных. Что б проходила мимо и все взгляды ее. Таких и находил, чтобы скрасить скучный вечер. Что уж сказать, отношения — не его конек. А вот Дженифер идеально подходит для прочных отношений.  
Дженсен распахнул халат, изучая остальное. Грудь средняя, второй размер, правильной окружности с дерзко торчащими темными сосками. Красиво. Мужчина в нем одобрительно покивал. Взгляд опустился ниже. В паху волос совсем нет. Депиляция? Горячо. Джаред должно быть одобряет.  
Везде маленькая и аккуратная. Милая. Неудивительно, что Джаред влюблен без памяти. На руках только что не носит. А может и носит.  
Запахнувшись, Дженсен потянулся за зубной пастой. От мыслей стало неуютно. Рука скользнула по стеклу, не дотянувшись. А вот это его действительно должно было беспокоить. Может он и находился в теле маленькой девушки, но к габаритам привык своим. Физиология не выручала, глазомер подводил. Иногда на это не обращалось внимания, а иногда доставляло неудобства, как сейчас. Еще одна проблема, с которой нужно разобраться.  
Покинув ванную, Дженсен решил повторно изучить дом. Он методично обошел комнаты, а по завершении остановился в коридоре и принялся рассматривать фотографии. В основном там был Джаред: с ней, с семьей, с друзьями, один. Но была и парочка фотографий только Дженифер. В лаборатории или университете.   
Дженни, Дженни, Дженни… Интересно, какая ты? Как можно узнать человека, исходя из знаний о его работе, предпочтений в фильмах и изображений на парочке фотографий? Смотря на ее одиночные фото… Строгая. Определенно, строгая. Редко улыбается. Микробиолог, опять-таки. Наверное, любит в своей жизни порядок. Раз работать, так упорно, раз парень, так один на всю жизнь. Все на своих местах.  
Дженсен перевел взгляд на общую фотографию, сделанную на природе. Девушка смеялась, утопая в объятиях Джареда. А тот улыбался в камеру, крепко ее удерживая.   
Кто заводила в их отношениях, понятно с первого взгляда. Джаред словно озарял девушку и все вокруг своим светом. Сам по себе не маленький, а в сравнении с Дженифер так огромный, Джаред привлекал все внимание, но и не забирал его у девушки. Делился.  
А чем Дженифер делилась в ответ? Хоть Джаред и заводила, но рулит, несомненно, она. К тому же старше на год. Наверное, привыкла командовать. В принципе у нее с Дженсеном здесь много общего. Всего лишь надо попытаться понять Дженни и постараться соответствовать ее поведению. И Джаред сразу станет меньше нервничать. Вчера у них не очень получилось. С фильмами он промахнулся, но так он и не старался.  
Что ему о ней известно? Серьезная, ответственная, любит учиться, учить и науку. И в тоже время домашняя, редко появляется где-то помимо работы. Но тут в ее жизнь постоянно вмешивается Джаред и не позволяет сидеть на месте. Кстати о Джареде, раз позволила ему быть с собой, воспринимает их отношения всерьез. Любит, наверное. С Джаредом у нее не было ни единого шанса не влюбиться. Поэтому, учитывая характер, должна же она о нем заботиться? Несомненно.  
И как она может о нем заботиться? Немого подумав, Дженсен решил, что завтрак был ее обязанностью. И это, по крайней мере, он сделать в состоянии.   
На кухне с трудом, но нашлось все необходимое для приготовления оладий. Дженсен ловко принялся за готовку, привычно напевая под нос простенький мотив. Все не так уж и плохо. Он уже справляется. Дженни просто умница!  
Тесто было уже замешено, сковородка поставлена на огонь, когда он потянулся убрать пакет с мукой. Рука чуть-чуть не дотянулась, пальцы скользнули и не удержали.   
— Твою ж мать! — вырвалось само собой.  
Белое облако пыли взметнулось в воздух. Отчаянно чихая, Дженсен принялся отряхиваться. Черт-черт-черт! Утро же так замечательно начиналось! Он опустился на колени и начал сгребать муку в одну кучу.  
Джаред вошел как раз в этот момент. Заспанный, сонный, он лениво прошагал в кухню и застыл, изумленно распахнув глаза. Дженсен мечтал провалиться сквозь землю, прекрасно представляя, какая картина предстала перед парнем: пол в муке, стол в муке, он — тоже в муке, сидит, вцепившись в собранные горшени, как в спасательный круг.  
— Дженни, милая. — У Джареда вырвался непроизвольный смешок, но голос, как и вид, был изумленным. — Что ты делаешь?  
Жар залил лицо, ни за что на свете Дженсен не признается в собственной неуклюжести. Ну почему тот проснулся именно сейчас? Неужели так сложно было поспать еще двадцать минут? Он неловко поднялся с колен.  
А Джаред, окинув взглядом всю кухню, откинул голову и расхохотался. Ярко, заразительно и совершенно не обидно.  
— Ты никогда не готовишь завтраки, — прерываясь на смех, выговорил он.   
Вот же ж черт! И очередная попытка соответствовать — мимо. Два — ноль в пользу Дженифер.  
— Ты вообще ненавидишь готовку, говоришь, что она лишь занимает время.  
Как и большинство фильмов, очевидно.   
— Наверное, и не следовало начинать, — вздохнув, вошел в роль Дженсен. Даже неловкость куда-то делась. — Поможешь убрать?  
А завтрак он все равно приготовит! Только будет внимательнее со своими слишком короткими руками.  
Дженсен весь оставшийся день пытался походить на Дженни. И вел мысленный счет. Результат был удручающий, он постоянно ошибался. К вечеру пришлось признать, что понять ее не возможно. Они совершенно разные люди, волей судьбы разделившие одно тело. И даже его попытки предугадать реакцию на то или иное событие не приносили никаких результатов.  
Расстроенный, он укрылся в спальне и спрятался за книжкой. Не менее расстроенного Джареда игнорировать было сложно, но он решил побыть немного эгоистом. В итоге пришлось чуть ли не силой выставить того за дверь, отправив к Чаду. Пусть парень выговориться. Дженсену всегда помогали беседы с Крисом.  
Вернулся Джаред быстро, переживая, что оставил девушку одну, но навеселе. Прилег рядом не говоря ни слова, обнял за талию и, уткнувшись Дженсену куда-то в бок, тут же заснул.  
Вздохнув, Дженсен продолжил чтение. Ему не сложно, а если Джареду так легче, то пожалуйста.

И Джареду действительно стало легче. Утром Дженсена разбудил дразнящий запах свежесваренного кофе и поджаренных тостов. Вчера за чтением он сам не заметил, как уснул. Ночь прошла спокойно.  
Ориентируясь по запаху кофе, Дженсен сомнамбулой направился на кухню. Организм решительно отказывался просыпаться. Ничего, кофе его взбодрит.  
А на столе его ожидал зеленый чай. Довольный Джаред, щурясь, попивал свой кофе. Настроение тут же испортилось  
— Дай угадаю, — мрачно заявил Дженсен. — Кофе я не пью.  
— Что, прости? — пребывая в своих, счастливых мыслях, переспросил Джаред.  
— Утро, говорю, доброе. — Вот такая он по утрам зараза, если не получает чего хочет. — Извини, ногу о дверь ударила, — тут же неловко оправдался он и недовольно придвинул к себе чай.   
Дженифер просто обязана оценить его старания! К счастью, тело не подвело, и хотя Дженсен вкуса не оценил, было явно не против зеленого чая.  
— И так, чем хочешь заняться? — преувеличено бодро спросил Джаред и запнулся, поймав задумчивый взгляд Дженсена. — Что?  
— Кажется, я уловила техасский акцент?  
Джаред смущенно рассмеялся.  
— Да, Сан-Антонио. До сих пор остался, не смотря на семь лет в Лос-Анджелесе.   
Надо же, земляк. В речи Дженсена тоже иногда проскальзывали техасские нотки, несмотря на одиннадцать лет. Надо бы узнать, откуда Дженни. Неловко выйдет, заговори он иначе.  
Дженсен сделал очередной глоток.  
— Так… Разве тебе не надо идти на работу, или чем ты там обычно занимаешься?  
Джаред пожал печами.  
— Я отпросился до конца недели. Не думала же ты, что оставлю тебя одну?  
Дженсен, не зная, что сказать, тоже качнул плечами и продолжил пить чай.  
— Как насчет того, чтобы съездить к Меган и увидеться с Сэди и Харли?  
— Сэди и Харли?.. — повторил Дженсен.  
— Мои собаки, я должен был о них говорить.  
Кажется, Дженсен что-то припоминал из рассказов в больнице.  
— Наверное, говорил, — признался он. — Много информации. Ну и как я отношусь к твоим собакам?  
Джаред замялся.  
— С большой терпимостью, скажем так. — И заметив сомнение в глазах Дженсена, поспешил продолжить: — Ты их любишь, правда! По крайней мере, пока Харли в очередной раз не перевернет с ног на голову твою лабораторию.   
Лабораторию?  
Дженсен даже знать не хотел.  
— Думаю, я смогу с этим смириться, — сам себе пробормотал он. — Значит, едем за собаками! — Отодвинув чай, Дженсен решительно хлопнул ладонями по бедрам и поднялся.

Меган оказалась милой девушкой, разговорчивой и энергичной. Высокой, но при этом совершенно не похожей на Джареда. Она сейчас, как и Дженни, училась в Калифорнийском университете и жила в кампусе, где за собаками приглядывали всей дружной студенческой толпой. Дженсену она понравилось и почему-то напомнила собственную сестру, несмотря на абсолютно разную внешность.  
Сэди и Харли тут же подлетели к Джареду и принялись увлечено его облизывать, всячески выражая симпатию и преданность. На Дженсена косились с недоверием. Сэди так и не подошла, чем удивила Джареда, но совершенно не удивила Дженсена.   
Вот Харли лишь на мгновение озадачено присел, что-то для себя решил и бросился знакомиться в своей излюбленной собачей манере: пытаясь зализать до смерти. Дженсен рассмеялся, отпихивая пса.  
Он ничего не имел против собак, но никогда не стремился их заводить. У него была одна, еще в детстве. У Джоша была. Они замечательно ладили, но Дженсен всегда знал, что был бы слишком безответственным хозяином. Да и дома появлялся всегда ближе к ночи. А вот Джаред не такой, видно — любит, стремится проводить с ними время, радуется их вниманию. Даже Дженни когда-то пришлось с этим смириться. А уж Дженсену и жаловаться не на что.  
Они погуляли с собаками, покидали им палки, мячики, покормили уток в парке и зашли перекусить. Сообщив заказ, Джаред вышел встретить Меган, чтобы передать ей собак. Его решение больше времени проводить с Дженни, жертвуя вниманием четвероногих друзей, совершенно не устраивало Дженсена. Он собирался этим заняться.   
— Выбрали? — вторгаясь в мысли, спросил подошедший официант.  
— А? — Дженсен поднял взгляд. — Да, конечно.   
Он заказал бифштекс для Джареда и жаркое из мидий для себя, и отпустил официанта. Джаред все не было. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, Дженсен посмотрел в окно. Хорошо побыть немного наедине с собой. Джаред был замечателен. Свой парень. Возможно, встретиться они как настоящие Дженсен и Джаред, могли бы стать хорошими друзьями. Такой как Джаред не может не привлечь внимания. Люди тянутся к нему. Дженсен бы тоже потянулся, несмотря на собственный далеко не идеальный характер. Убийственная доза солнца и света в Джареде перевешивала все.  
Ну а сам Дженсен, он… «обаятельный мерзавец», как однажды сказал Крис. Избегал ответственности, не стремился заводить отношений, мало к чему относился серьезно, за исключением работы, право заниматься которой отвоевал потом и кровью, и нескольких друзей, с которыми прошел огонь и воду. Все остальное в его жизни не задерживалось, он, не задумываясь, рвал связи, забывал многочисленных знакомых уже на следующее утро и никогда ни о чем не жалел. Нельзя сказать, что он был неприветлив. Дженсен любил новое, всегда был общителен и имел кучу приятелей, подруг. Легко знакомился, легко забывал. Но все это оставалось внешней атрибутикой. Они его не знали, он их не знал и, по правде говоря, не стремился узнать.  
Воспитание родителей помогло избежать фатальных неприятностей собственного «хочу». Границы, возведенные еще в детстве, иногда здорово его выручали.   
Дженсен был легок на подъем. И решившись, незамедлительно свои желания осуществлял. Так получилось, что ему захотелось увидеть Китай, посетить Великую Китайскую стену, знаменитые храмы, подняться в горы и «уйти в монастырь». Поэтому он взял отпуск, купил билет, и, недолго думая, собрался в дорогу, которая в итоге привела его в это кафе. К Джареду. Который не был его другом, и не мог им стать. Потому что был его парнем. Сдувающим с него пылинки, боящимся лишний раз прикоснуться, но любящим. Как долго он сможет оставаться таким терпеливым? Он же парень, испуганный аварией и последующей амнезией, но все же парень. Рядом с которым постоянно находится чудом выжившая любимая девушка. Наверное, такому тактильному человеку, как Джаред, тяжело держать себя в руках. И рано или поздно это встанет между ними.  
Дженсен краем глаза уловил, как Джаред зашел в кафе.  
К черту! Он сейчас женщина и имеет полное право воспользоваться советом любимой героини Дженни и подумать об этом завтра.  
— Прости, что так долго. Сэди не хотела уходить. — Виновато улыбнувшись, Джаред сел за стол. — А вот и еда!  
Дженсен подождал, пока расставят заказ.  
— Они тебя любят, — принимаясь за жаркое, заметил он. — Это видно. Смотритесь как с картины. И эти ваши взгляды, — Дженсен насмешливо прищурил глаза, — очень похожи, ты же понимаешь?   
Джаред рассмеялся.  
— О, да, мне это не раз говорили. — Продолжая улыбаться, он весело осмотрел его, но взгляд вдруг изменился.   
Дернувшись к Дженсену, Джаред перехватил занесенную с вилкой руку.   
— Это мидии?!   
— Да, Джаред, это мидии, а не повод хватать меня.  
Растерявшись и разозлившись, Дженсен вырвал руку.   
— У тебя аллергия на морепродукты! Особенно на мидии!  
Вначале Дженсен не понял. Он обожал морепродукты, он любил мидии. И у него никогда не было на них аллергии! А затем пришло осознание.   
«Дженни, быть тобой — отстой, у тебя аллергия на морепродукты и ты не пьешь кофе», — расстроился Дженсен. Джаред буквально вытащил его из кафе, говоря что-то о возможном анафилактическом шоке. С тоской подумалось, что пообедать не получилось. Дженсен злился, а не ощущал себя готовым рухнуть в припадке. Он все еще считал это ошибкой. Джаред тянул его за собой по переполненной парковке.  
А потом Дженсена накрыло. Жжение во рту, которому он не придал значения, перешло на горло. Желудок резко свело и Дженсен, задыхаясь, сжался. Боль была адская. Руки сами обхватили живот в попытках унять резь. Это запомнилось очень четко, а затем Дженсен потерялся в нарастающей боли и нехватке воздуха. Кажется, Джаред подхватил его на руки, что-то ему вкалывал, говорил с ним. Приехала скорая, что-то делали. Все слилось в одно сплошное пятно боли и нехватки воздуха.  
Осознавать себя Дженсен стал ближе к вечеру. Чувствовал слабость, но, по крайней мере, был уже жив. Джаред гремел посудой на кухне, но как только Дженсен попытался неловко подняться, тут же оказался в дверях. Взгляд, полный раскаяния сказал все, о чем не решался сказать сам парень.  
— Тебе рано вставать. — Он неуверенно приблизился.  
Дженсен удобнее сел на диване, но попыток подняться больше не предпринимал.  
— Если у меня есть аллергия на что-то еще, скажи сейчас.  
— Больше нет, — заверил Джаред и все-таки присел рядом. — Извини меня, Дженни, я должен был предупредить.  
Дженсен отмахнулся.  
— Просто придется избегать мидий.  
Он видел, что парень все еще винит себя, но не знал, как его успокоить. Да не злится он за бесценный аллергический опыт! Куда больше раздражала невозможность есть морепродукты в дальнейшем.   
— Наверное, я проклят умереть в этом месяце, — в шутку пробормотал Дженсен и тут же об этом пожалел. Во взгляде Джареда проявился такой надрыв, словно это он каждый раз умирал вместо него. — Неудачная шутка, извини.  
— Тебя отнести в постель или поужинаешь? Доктор сказал, что сегодня можно только легкое, Меган привезла бульон.  
Дженсен мысленно скривился. От одной мысли о еде желудок болезненно сжимался.  
— Пожалуй, пойду-ка я спать.  
Дженсен попытался подняться с дивана самостоятельно, но Джаред не позволил. Игнорируя возражения, он быстро подхватил на руки. Пришлось смириться.   
Утром слабость ушла. Дженсен мирно провел первую половину дня за очередной книгой Дженни, а в обед позволил Джареду развлекать себя историями их общего прошлого. Кода парень принялся рассказывать, как Дженни любит свою работу, почти все время уделяя исследованиям, статьи пишет, Дженсен слушал это и все больше мрачнел. Он никогда не сможет быть Дженифер, потому что, несмотря на некоторое сходство в предпочтениях, они были совершенно разными людьми. С разными характерами, взглядами на жизнь и, особенно, темпераментами. Дженсен старательно отодвигал мысли о будущем как можно дальше, и в обычное-то время предпочитая не строить долговременных планов. Но такая жизнь не устраивала, и надо было что-то делать, а он даже не предполагал, с чего начинать.  
С грустью подумалось о собственном теле, бессознательно лежащем в клинике всего в десятке километров от него. Там заканчивается его жизнь, пока он расслаблялся за историями из жизни чужой девушки.  
— Дженни, послушай, — уловив и правильно истолковав его состояние, Джаред взял за руку и слегка притянул к себе. — Я знаю, что тебе сейчас сложно. Память вернется, нужно только подтолкнуть. Доктор Томсон говорит, что возможность заниматься любимым делом может очень помочь.   
У Дженсена были все основания не согласиться с доктором, но при Джареде озвучивать их он не стал.   
Парень за руку провел его в подвал, где с удивлением обнаружилась небольшая лаборатория. Наверное, та самая, в которой Харли периодически наводил порядок.   
Металлический чистый стол стоял в углу комнаты. К нему прилегал невысокий шкаф, его полки были заполнены различного рода склянками, о содержимом которых Дженсен даже не подозревал. На верху, аккуратно сложенные в прозрачные пластиковые пакеты, лежали ножи, скальпели и прочая, необходимая биологу атрибутика. Там же стоял небольшой микроскоп.  
— Ты любила по вечерам спускаться сюда и заниматься исследованиями. Может быть это то, что тебе нужно, чтобы вспомнить? Подсознательно ты все помнишь, руки сами будут делать привычное дело.  
Дженсен с тоской посмотрел на мечту юного садиста, к которой так любезно подталкивал его Джаред и понимал, что никогда, никогда не прикоснется к этому. В школе препарирование лягушки заставило его когда-то распрощаться с утренним завтраком и на этом попытки поиграть в Потрошителя закончились.   
Все! Хватит! Дженифер он быть пытался. У него не получается. Он абсолютно не похож на эту девушку. Пора бы и Джареду это дать понять. Если он и останется в этом теле, то останется собой!  
Дженсен решительно отвернулся от стола и, обхватив парня за плечи, заставил посмотреть в глаза. Пришлось задрать голову.   
— А теперь ты меня послушай, — спокойно начал он. — Я этого не помню, и если быть до конца откровенной, не горю желанием вспоминать.  
Челюсть Джареда резко сжалась, взгляд стал напряженным и беспомощным, одновременно.   
— Я не тебя не хочу вспоминать, Джаред, — расстроенный его реакцией, добавил Дженсен. — Я просто… — Он, подбирая слова, потер шею. — Послушай, мы можем просто знакомиться заново, как будто только встретились? Я с ума схожу, пытаясь быть прежней Дженифер. Но у меня не получается. Ты же видишь, я все порчу. Фильмы, чай по утрам, аллергия на морепродукты, лаборатория. Это душит меня.  
Джаред выглядел сбитым с толку, даже испуганным, словно все, чего он боялся, только что произошло. И был недалек от истины. Дженсен осознанно, у него на глазах, убивал его девушку. Понимал это, но не мог остановиться. Это его жизнь и ему ей жить, а не образу, который держит в своей памяти Джаред.  
Но он не мог не оставить ему надежды, не сейчас, когда тот смотрел на него такими глазами.  
— Эй, не все так плохо — Дженсен заставил себя мягко улыбнуться. — Врачи же говорят, я все вспомню, и если чудо случится, — если чудо действительно случится, — то я вновь стану твоей Дженни. Ты не можешь представить, как сильно я желаю этого для нас обоих. Но принудительно пытаться вернуть прежнюю себя я больше не могу.  
Высказавшись, Дженсен перевел дух.   
— Я… — Джаред не знал что ответить. — Все будет так, как ты скажешь, Дженни. — Он отступил назад. — Я… я тут вспомнил, Чад просил сегодня заехать, что-то срочное. Не возражаешь, если я ненадолго оставлю тебя одну?  
И не дождавшись ответа, он сбежал из дома. Вот такое настоящий Дженсен Эклз чудовище.

В следующие дни стало и проще и сложнее. Дженсен, отстояв возможность быть собой, расслабился. Джаред испытывал вполне очевидный дискомфорт, но не спорил и постарался приспособиться. Прекратились вечные попытки вернуть память, подстроиться под модель поведения Дженни. Невозможно было полностью вычеркнуть прошлое, но Дженсен и не стремился. Его все устраивало, пока Джаред видел в нем Дженсена, а не Дженни. Пусть сам парень об этом не подозревал.  
Ожидание так никуда и не делось из взгляда зелено-карих глаз, но с каждым днем отходило куда-то вглубь. Затаилось. Он не смирился, просто старался принимать ее такой, какой она сейчас стала. А та легкость в общении, которой в полной мере обладал Дженсен, не могла ни привлечь Джареда.   
В воскресенье они забрали собак домой, а в понедельник поехали в больницу снимать швы. Ему настоятельно посоветовали до Рождества еще раз пройти МРТ, чтобы убедиться, не будет ли каких последствий. Посочувствовали насчет невозвращения памяти, но прогнозов больше не давали.  
Улучив момент, пока Джаред беседовал с доктором, Дженсен направился к себе. На мгновение застыл перед палатой и решительно зашел внутрь. Ничего не изменилось. Врачи уже успели привыкнуть к одинокому постоянно спящему пациенту. Наверное, они должны были разыскать его родственников. Дженсен слабо представлял, как проходит процесс информирования о подобного рода ситуациях. Знал, со слов медсестры, что с Крисом и Стивов связаться не получилось. Может, они и не пытаются больше. Отправили официальные запросы и успокоились.   
— Вам чем-то помочь? — обратилась подошедшая медсестра.  
— Нет, все в порядке. — Он извиняюще улыбнулся и поспешил объяснить, почему оказался здесь.  
Медсестра, сочувствуя, покивала.  
— Бедный парень. Такой молодой, красивый, успешный, наверное. Какая жалость! — этими словами хороня Дженсена, проговорила она.   
Теперь он понял, что чувствовал Джаред, когда он сообщал ему о нежелании быть Дженни. Земля словно ушла из-под ног.  
— Так вы считаете, он не придет в себя? — слабо спросил Дженсен.  
Женщина печально поджала губы и покачала головой.  
— Две недели — небольшой срок, но организм ослаблен, да и доктор говорит, что сложно оценить степень повреждения мозга. — Увидев реакцию девушки, она ободряюще улыбнулась. — Не переживай, столько лет работая в больнице, могу сказать точно — в жизни есть место чуду. Словно выставляя несовершенство современной медицины напоказ, пациенты приходят в себя и изумляют всех своим здоровым видом. Кто знает, может этот парень еще переживет нас обеих!  
Ободряюще пожав ему руку, женщина принялась сноровисто переворачивать пациента, попутно делая легкий массаж.  
— Чтобы пролежни не образовывались, — пояснила она, поймав удивленный взгляд.  
— Не буду мешать, — потерянно улыбнулся Дженсен и поспешил выйти из палаты.  
Беспомощный вид собственного тела был словно удар по дых. Не в силах справиться со стрессом, женское тело среагировало единственно правильным для него образом: в горле возник ком и стало трудно сдерживать слезы.  
Джаред нашел его, когда уже получилось унять гормоны. Неприятный осадок от посещения клиники не уходил целый день, тем более Джаред сегодня отправился на работу и Дженсен остался наедине с собственными малоприятными мыслями. Если б не собаки, было бы совсем не выносимо. Словно почувствовав, как ему плохо, они прилегли рядом, отпустили головы на колени и грустными глазами вопросительно заглядывали в глаза. Даже Сэди, до сих пор настороженно относившаяся к Дженсену, молча его поддерживала. Только ради такого участия следовало подумать о собаке в будущем. А потом он вспомнил, что в его будущем они уже есть. Стало невыносимее.  
К вечеру он пришел в себя и не особо сопротивлялся, когда Джаред вытащил его в кафе на встречу с друзьями. Жизнь продолжалась несмотря ни на что.  
Теперь по утрам Джаред уходил на работу, а вечера они проводили вместе. Днем же Дженсен бездельничал. Просыпался вместе с Джаредом, готовил завтрак, или они делали его вместе, выгуливал собак, упорно настояв хотя бы на этом, а потом заваливался в постель, отсыпался, читал книги и маялся.  
Его хватило на пару дней, пока вынужденное безделье не привело к компьютеру и собственной рабочей почте. Там обнаружилось письмо от Джейсона с пометкой «не срочно, январь» и припиской «ты оценишь». Ироничный смайл завершал тему письма. Внутри была прикреплена новая заявка. Недолго думая, Дженсен быстро с ней ознакомился, и, не выдержав, громко рассмеялся. Отсмеявшись и подивившись в очередной раз фантазии людей, он, поколебавшись, все же принялся за работу. Приступив к привычному делу, получилось незаметно расслабится.  
Дженсен не заметил, как вернулся с работы Джаред и понял, что парень дома, только когда тот, облокотившись на стол, присел рядом.  
— Чем занимаешься?  
Дженсен откинулся назад и довольно подтянулся.  
— В Интернете зависаю, — зевая, сообщил он. — Изучаю, чем людей могут привлечь кактусы.  
— И чем же? — озадачено спросил Джаред.  
— Пока не знаю, — признался Дженсен.  
— Странная ты, — рассмеялся парень. — Но кактусы — это хорошо.  
— Правда? — заинтересовавшись, спросил Дженсен, с надеждой ожидая гениальной идеи.  
— Ну да. Биология.  
Об этом Дженсен не подумал. Он захлопнул ноутбук.  
— Думаю, кактусы могут подождать, — и направился к телефону. — Как насчет китайской еды?  
— Обожаю китайскую еду, — заверили в ответ.  
За ужином Дженсен включил телевизор, выбрав баскетбольный матч.   
— Баскетбол? Серьезно? — не удержался Джаред.  
Ну, конечно, Дженни «никогда не» и «считала пустой тратой времени». Джаред мог не продолжать.  
— Высокие красивые баскетболисты? — пожав плечами, предложил свою версию Дженсен.  
— Я тоже высокий, — обрадовался Джаред.  
Дженсен рассмеялся. О, он это знал. Рядом с Дженни тот был просто великаном. Впрочем, рядом с Дженни любой бы им был. Парня захотелось подразнить.  
— И красивый? — положив подбородок на руку, спросил он.  
— Само совершенство, — нагло подтвердил Джаред и, встряхнув волосами, повернул голову, красуясь.   
Уже не сдерживаясь, Дженсен запрокинул голову и расхохотался.  
— Да, от скромности ты не умрешь.  
— Я такой!  
— Я вижу, — все еще посмеиваясь, ответил Дженсен.   
Они флиртовали друг с другом, и, видя как горят жизнью глаза Джареда, Дженсен не мог заставить себя прекратить. Физически не мог. За последние дни они лучше стали понимать друг друга, и так не хотелось это терять. Невольно он задавался вопросом, как столь разные люди нашли друг друга и не разошлись за столько лет вместе. Между ними не было ни чего общего. Ни вкусы, ни привычки, ни характеры. Ни единой точки соприкосновения. Или это как раз та ситуация, когда противоположности притягиваются?  
— Джаред, я не понимаю, — вздохнув, все-таки произнес он. — Мы с тобой настолько разные. Как мы вообще умудрились познакомиться?   
Джаред солнечно улыбнулся.  
— Я сбил тебя с ног.  
— Прости?.. — не понял Дженсен.  
— Как мы познакомились. Я сбил тебя с ног. Летел на пары, и не заметил, как ты повернула из-за угла.   
— О, да, это в твоем стиле! — рассмеялся Дженсен, в красках представляя себе всю картину.  
— У тебя даже шишка появилась. Я долго извинялся и чтобы загладить вину, пригласил на кофе. Ты была такая серьезная, взрослая, уже второй год как в колледже. Я сразу влюбился. — Джаред смущенно рассмеялся и потер шею. Дженсен был очарован. — А ты еще долго не соглашалась пойти со мной на настоящее свидание. То, говорила, что я ребенок, то, что ловелас, и не давала ни малейшего шанса. Но я был настойчив. — Он, замолчал, поймав взгляд Дженсена. В одно мгновение в комнате зазвенела тишина, заставляя невольно напрячься. — Знаешь, я ведь был у тебя первым.  
У Дженсена перехватило дыхание. Нежеланное возбуждение жаром прошлось по всему телу, заставляя гореть изнутри. Вот же черт!  
— Я знаю тебя, Дженни, — прошептал, придвигаясь, Джаред. — Знаю, как завоевать тебя. Я уже это делал, сделаю еще раз.  
— Думаю, — Дженсен, защищаясь, усмехнулся, — ты сможешь завоевать любого.  
Губы Джареда мягко накрыли его, вынуждая сердце заколотиться. Талию обхватили руки и крепко прижали к себе. Дженсен поплыл. Джаред не был настойчив, целовал мягко, легко. Он прихватывал губами губы, отпускал, пробегался языком, заново накрывал. И каждым своим движением заставлял открыться. Полная и безоговорочная капитуляция. Джаред выиграл свою кампанию, не успев и начать. Дженсен просто не смог сдержать короткого вздоха. И это словно подтолкнуло Джареда. В одно мгновение поцелуй из мягкого превратился в жаркий. Язык легко прорвался в рот и закружил вокруг его языка. Руки обхватили за голову и запутались в волосах. Дыхание участилось и сбилось у обоих.  
— Дженни, — сквозь поцелуи, шептал Джаред. Губы жадно приникали к губам, словно они были его воздухом. — Господи, Дженни, я так скучаю.  
Дженсена как окатило ледяной водой. Джаред продолжал его целовать, но он уже не чувствовал этого. Потому что он — не Дженни, не его гребанная неизвестно куда девшаяся девушка. Он — Дженсен. И это его сейчас целует Джаред, шепча имя любимой девушки. Целует так, как никто и никогда раньше. Блядь, вот же блядь! Он попытался отстраниться, но Джаред не отпустил, как и не ощутил изменений в его поведении, слишком увлеченный. Дорвавшийся.  
— Джаред, — настойчиво позвал Дженсен, упираясь руками в грудь и упорно отворачивая голову.  
Джаред лишь сместил губы на шею и принялся выводить на ней одному ему известные символы, сменяя их обжигающими поцелуями. О, боже! Непослушное тело выгнулось, подставляясь. Он не должен так реагировать! Никогда не реагировал!  
— Джаред! — воспротивился он, из последних сил пытаясь отстраниться. — Джаред, отпусти!  
Так же энергично, как целовал его секундой ранее, Джаред отскочил назад.  
— Прости. — Он попятился. — Боже, прости! Я не...  
Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь успокоить тело, одергивал себя, чтобы вновь не потянуться вперед. Разгоряченный, возбужденный, с ярко блестящими глазами. Дженсен чувствовал, как жар волной стекает вниз от одного его вида. Воплощенный соблазн.  
— Все хорошо, — выдавил он, пытаясь заставить себя соображать. — Все нормально, Джаред, мне просто нужно время.  
Господи, как оно ему нужно! Больше всего на свете он нуждался сейчас во времени. Чтобы подумать о ситуации, чтобы разобраться с предавшим его телом, чтобы сбежать, на худой конец.  
Растерянно потерев шею, Дженсен неловко скрылся за дверью в ванную комнату и присел на унитаз. Руку сама собой нырнула под резинку домашних штанов, под трусы. Пальцы коснулись, вошли. Томление отдалось во всем теле. Опомнившись, Дженсен резко выдернул руку и изумленно посмотрел на влажные кончики пальцев. «Вот же черт!» — мысленно простонал он.  
Поздно ночью, лежа один в двуспальной кровати, он напряженно прислушивался к каждому шороху за дверью и мучительно размышлял. Не прошло и недели совместной жизни, а Джаред уже прочно поселился во всех его мыслях. Джаред и его девушка. Которую он любит и обожает. Хочет. А… а эта девушка хочет его. Тело определенно хочет, доказательство его желания до сих пор ощущалось влагой на пальцах.   
Это все Дженифер! Определенно. Джаред классный, живой, общительный, яркий. Конечно, он привлекает. Но хочет его Дженифер. Или ее тело. Уж точно не Дженсен Эклз!   
Перевернувшись на другой бок, Дженсен решительно закрыл глаза. Все, он во всем разобрался. А о том, с чем разбираться не хочет, подумает завтра.  
На следующий день он малодушно избегал Джареда, оправдываясь тем, что у него кризис личности.   
Джаред поступил удивительно мудро и не стремился лишний раз попасться на глаза. И если с ним избежать встречи не составило труда, то от собственных мыслей избавиться так просто не получалось.  
Джаред-Джаред-Джаред. Как же его хотелось себе. Дженифер, очевидно, очень скучала по парню, заставляя Дженсена мучиться фантомными жаркими образами.   
Он перестал спокойно спать. Цепляясь за привычную работу, до изнеможения засиживался за компьютером, подолгу гулял с собаками. В общем, всячески сублимировал. В какой-то момент он дошел до того, что решился снять себе девушку. Остановила, как ни странно, совесть. Не такая он эгоистичная скотина, что бы в первые недели пребывания в теле девушки трахаться с проститутками. Это нечестно по отношению и к ней, и к Джареду.  
В итоге, он ограничился тем, что скачал лесбийское порно. Запуская, чувствовал себя подростком, пытающимся разобраться в собственной сексуальности, поскольку неожиданно начало вставать на соседского мальчика. Просмотр не принес успокоения. Да, горячо, да возбуждает, но куда с большим удовольствием он бы посмотрел тот же тройничок с двумя девушками.   
Проблемой было то, что он все еще оставался мужчиной. И пусть разумом допускал возможность навсегда остаться в женском теле, по-настоящему в это не верил. Представляя будущее, он думал о выходе на работу, о встречах с друзьями, о пиве по вечерам под ленивое перебирание струн гитары. Сложно было поверить, что ничего из этого в его жизни больше не будет.  
А тут еще Джаред. Дженсен совершенно не знал, как реагировать. С одной стороны он девушка, желающая своего парня и этого не надо бояться и стыдиться. С другой, он незаконный владелец в чужом теле, и его вмешательство в ситуацию выглядит как обман не только по отношению к Джареду, но и к Дженни и себе тоже. А с третей, он все-таки мужчина. Гетеросексуальный мужчина. И не то чтобы это его когда-нибудь остановило, реши он попробовать. Но сейчас в своем желании уверен Дженсен не был. Скорее, он был уверен в обратном — это физиология девушки заставляет его хотеть Джареда. А Джареда хотелось. До зубовного скрежета, и с каждым днем все сильнее, словно один поцелуй прорвал плотину, и остановиться и не думать было не возможно.  
И Дженсен просто не знал, как в этом разобраться, а если вдруг получиться, то как смириться.   
Вздохнув, он опустил голову на руки, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Иногда проще не думать.   
Дженсен раздраженно захлопнул крышку ноутбука и направился выгуливать собак.  
А, вернувшись с прогулки, обнаружил на кухне Джареда. Парень пил чай и не сразу повернулся, услышав Дженсена.   
— Не замерзла? — что-то для себя решив, спросил он и поднял взгляд. — На улице похолодало.  
Дженсен пожал плечами и тоже налил себе чай.  
— Не особо. Иногда жалею, что не живу в Нью-Йорке, там хотя бы иногда в Рождество идет снег.  
— Зато ты всегда туда сможешь съездить, — подбодрил парень и, салютуя кружкой, допил остатки чая и ушел в гостиную.  
— Тоже верно, — пробормотал Дженсен. Они обсуждали погоду.  
Он поморщился. Напряженность можно было резать ножом. Так неуютно рядом с Джаредом он себя еще не чувствовал. Было досадно, что по большей части это его вина.  
— Эй, — окликнул его Джаред, показывая голову в проеме двери. — Как насчет фильма? Чад посоветовал «Мальчишник в Вегасе». Сказал, цитирую, «оборжаться можно».  
— Раз Чад посоветовал, посмотреть надо обязательно, — встряхнувшись, усмехнулся Дженсен. — Хотя бы ради того, чтобы при встрече напоминать ему об этом.  
— Отлично! — улыбнулся Джаред, и решительно хлопнув ладонью по косяку, развернулся и громко прокричал. — Сэди, Харли, у нас семейный просмотр! Бегом к дивану!   
Наблюдая, как он легкой походкой двигается по гостиной, Дженсен, не выдержав, рассмеялся. Это же Джаред. Поэтому, не все так плохо. А со всем остальным можно разобраться.

В субботу к ним приехала Джессика. Украла Дженсена со словами, что дала достаточно время прийти в себя. Все еще чувствующий себя неловко рядом с Джаредом, тот сопротивлялся только для вида.   
Его заставили покупать рождественские подарки. Интересное это дело, покупать подарки тем, кого ты не знаешь. А вот Джессика отлично знала, кому и что подарить, Дженсену оставалось только одобрительно кивать: маме плед? Отлично. Отцу серебряную фляжку? Замечательно. Упаковать и отправить сможет? Конечно да, но от помощи не откажется. Шефу авторской работы зажигалку? Да без проблем. Джаред сказал, шеф хороший, пусть будет зажигалка. Кейси с Шоном билеты в театр? Как скажешь. И так далее по списку.   
Джареду подарок он купил случайно, пока Джессика выбирала в ювелирном магазине подарок уже сама себе. Взгляд упал на простой серебряный браслет с застежкой-тогл. И зацепился только-то потому, что у него самого подобный был. Подарок матери. Он бы посмотрел и прошел дальше, но Джессика заметила его мимолетный интерес. А увидев, что разглядывает, прыгала и выражала по поводу выбора бурный восторг. Пришлось купить. Ничего, время есть, он придумает, что подарить парню от себя, а не как у себя. Тот это заслужил.  
Таким образом, гуляя вместе с Джессикой, Дженсен провел почти весь день, стараясь не думать о Джареде, и в то же время ни на минуту не забывал о нем. Дженсен безуспешно боролся с порывами предающего тела, вспоминал, старался не помнить и снова вспоминал. Гребанный замкнутый круг.  
Домой он вернулся в полном раздрае, где с радостью обнаружил, что Джареда нет. На холодильнике висела записка, сообщавшая о поездке к Чаду и накормленных-выгулянных собаках.   
Попытки заняться прежде успокаивающей работой ни к чему не привели. Дженсен не мог сосредоточиться. И тогда, немного поколебавшись, он отложил ноутбук и лег в постель. То, чем он собирался заняться, Дженсен откладывал уже не первый день. Думал, но не решался. Не потому что стыдно или он девушка. Это не смущало, зато возбуждало на раз. Все дело в образе, который возникал перед глазами, стоило только об этом задуматься.  
Руки сами собой спустили джинсы и трусы. Сердце гулко застучало. Пальцы осторожно проникли внутрь, и Дженсен сразу же ощутил, как там правильно влажно. Решив не торопиться, он пробежался по внутренней стороне бедер и заскользил руками по телу. Он не раз слышал, как чувствительно и отзывчиво женское тело. И у него была уникальная возможность убедиться в этом самостоятельно.   
Дженсен попытался представить с собой рядом девушку. Высокую, длинноногую, с тонкой талией и округлыми бедрами. Грудь третьего размера прижимается к его, небольшой, но правильной формы. О да, он горячая маленькая лесбиянка! Дженсен покружил вокруг соска и мягко его ущипнул. Тело словно пронзило током, позвоночник непроизвольно выгнуло, а образ длинноногой девушки рассыпался, так и не собравшись в полноценную картину.   
Скинув майку, Дженсен полностью посвятил себя изучению тела. Боже, как же это, оказывается, приятно! В мыслях появились руки: сильные, широкие, надежные, они гладили, щипали, массировали. Доводили до безумия. К ним присоединились губы, знакомые, жаркие, проводящие мокрую дорожку по шеи вниз. Дженсен, выдохнул, опуская руку. И поплыл, уже не препятствуя фантазиям…   
Позже, придя в себя после оргазма, Дженсен попытался смириться с тем фактом, что он абсолютно гетеросексуальная девушка, желающая своего бойфренда.   
Хлопнула входная дверь. Подскочив, Дженсен принялся судорожно цеплять на себя вещи. Джаред вошел, когда он поправлял перекрученную майку.  
— Дженни?  
— Ох, привет, — невольно смущаясь, проговорил Дженсен, впервые мысленно благодаря за то, что он девушка. Запах спермы выдал бы с головой. — Ты рано.  
Джаред смерил пристальным взглядом, но ничего не сказал.   
— Я пиццу привез, будешь?   
— Да, конечно, — неловко приглаживая растрепанные волосы, согласился Дженсен. — Сейчас приду.   
И он, дождавшись, пока Джаред выйдет из комнаты, резко подскочил к зеркалу оценить свой вид. А вид был, откровенно говоря, вызывающим. Как неловко. Он провел пару раз рукой по волосам, собрал их хвост и направился следом за парнем.  
Джаред обнаружился в гостиной. Он сидел на диване и, сжимая пульт в руке, бессмысленно смотрел в выключенный телевизор.  
— И где обещанная пицца? — прислонившись к косяку двери, насмешливо спросил Дженсен. Как парня проняло! Дженсен ни за что бы не признался, что наслаждался исходящим от него напряжением.  
Джаред растерянно перевел взгляд и поспешно поднялся.   
— Сейчас принесу. Задумался. — И он, по пути чуть не свалив вазу, скрылся за дверьми кухни.  
Дженсен хмыкнул.  
— Как Джесс? Не утомила? — Вернулся обратно Джаред уже адекватным человеком.   
— Только если немного, — выбрав аппетитный кусок, согласился Дженсен. — Пользы было куда больше. Она за меня выбрала все подарки.  
— И мне? — с любопытством поинтересовался Джаред.  
— Тебе же тоже положен подарок! — демонстративно хлопая себя по лбу, воскликнул Дженсен. Но, не сдержавшись, тут же ухмыльнулся. — Не переживай, чувак, тебе я подарок выбирала сама.  
И он, дружески похлопав Джареда по руке, откусил от пиццы, и лишь затем обратил внимание на то, как завис на его жесте Джаред.   
Черт, иногда он был таким Дженсеном, расслаблялся и забывал, что он какая-никакая, а девушка. А они не хлопают по-свойски парней по руке.  
— Ты так не похожа на себя, — словно читая его мысли, проговорил Джаред и тут же, опомнившись, извиняющее улыбнулся.   
— Как-никак постарела на две недели, — трагично согласился Дженсен, доедая пиццу. — Скоро буду морщинистой и беззубой, и ты совсем меня разлюбишь.   
Джаред рассмеялся неловкой попытке пошутить, но взгляд его стал серьезным.  
— Я никогда тебя не разлюблю.  
Сердце болезненно сжалось.  
— Джаред…  
— Помолчи, пожалуйста, — придвигаясь, попросил он.   
И стало как-то все равно. Мысли прошлых дней вылетели из головы. Дженсен, не сопротивляясь, закрыл глаза. К губам прикоснулись. Но совсем не так как он ожидал. Подушечка пальца мягко прошлась по нижней губе, вытирая, и исчезла. Глаза пришлось открыть.  
Джаред увлеченно облизывал большой палец, ухитряясь при этом невинно улыбаться.  
— Сыр, — пояснил он, сверкая насмешливым взглядом.  
Невнятно выругавшись, Дженсен оттолкнул его руку и сам, поддавшись вперед, накрыл жаждущие губы. В голове взорвался фейерверк. Ну, наконец-то! Он получил то, о чем мечтал все предыдущие дни! Дженсен жадно целовал раскрытые губы, чувствуя не менее жаркий отклик в ответ. И сам, не разрывая поцелуя, забрался парню на колени. Стало удобнее. Джаред одобрительно поддержал невнятным возгласом сквозь поцелуй. Его руки вцепились в бедра Дженсена, крепко прижимая к себе. Перехватывая инициативу, он ворвался языком в рот и задвигался, проходясь вокруг языка и по внутренней стороне губ. Сладко.  
Дженсен тихо застонал, а потом охнул, сам не ожидая от себя подобных звуков. Джаред даже не представлял, что он с ним делал! Растворяя, его кружило желание. Разорвав поцелуй, Дженсен принялся покрывать поцелуями-укусами шею парня, теряя голову лишь от одних задыхающихся вздохов.   
Руки Джареда забрались под майку, наглядно демонстрируя, какая это большая разница: представлять их и ощущать по-настоящему. Джаред умело играл на теле девушки, давно изучив все ее чувствительные зоны. В сладкой судороге выгнуло только от одного нажатия под левой лопаткой. А когда Джаред прошелся вдоль позвоночника, Дженсен и вовсе перестал себя контролировать.  
— Давай же, — прикусывая мочку и непроизвольно двигая бедрами, выдохнул он. — Не тормози.  
Джаред на секунду сбился, отстранился, но, не дав Дженсену опомниться, вновь прижал к себе, вслепую ногой отталкивая журнальный столик и откидываясь на диване.  
— Не буду, — задыхаясь, пообещал он.  
Дженсен, издав тихий смешок, поцеловал под кадыком. Чувства и ощущения смешались в коктейль из возбуждения, желания, страсти и жажды. Он пил поцелуи Джареда, позволяя избавлять их от одежды. Тело пылало от малейшего прикосновения рук. Но этого было безумно мало. Касание кожи к коже стало очередным откровением. Захлебываясь в ощущениях, он, застонав, потерся о Джареда и довольно выгнул спину.  
— Ты как огонь, — выдохнул он, опаляя шею сорванным дыханием, и по слогам выговорил: — Жар-кий.   
Беспомощно застонав, Джаред резко перевернул их на диване и накрыл сверху.  
— Черт! — выдохнул он, приходясь руками по обнаженным бедрам. — С ума сойти!  
На какой-то миг он завис, жадно рассматривая, трогая. Одна рука перешла на ногу, добралась до согнутой коленки, и, опустив голову, Джаред чувственно прихватил зубами кожу.  
Дженсен одобрительно заурчал и поддался вверх, обхватывая парня за шею. Скрутившее внутри желание не позволяло больше терпеть. Он собирался получить все, что мог дать ему Джаред. И не был намерен ждать.  
— Давай же, — прошептал он в губы, зависая, удерживаемый только собственным объятием. — Не заставляй девушку просить.  
— Господи! — беспомощно прошептал Джаред, из последних сил цепляясь за остатки разума.   
Дженсен насмешливо улыбнулся, прочитав его нетерпение.  
— Со мной не надо сдерживаться, тигр, — мурлыкнул он и потянул парня вниз, наслаждаясь зрелищем, как тот себя отпускает. С глаз исчезла напряженность предыдущих дней, сменившись ровным уверенным сиянием. Такой Джаред устраивал его гораздо больше. Ненасытный, руководящий, властный.  
Он уверенно раздвинул его ноги и одним плавным движением вошел в тело, рука крепко, собственнически обвила плечи, а другая оперлась о диван. И он начал двигаться.  
— О господи, твою ж мать, господи! — не выдержав, ахнул Дженсен. Ощущения захлестывали.  
Настал черед Джареда насмешливо улыбаться в плечо. Тело, получив желаемое, пылало. Дженсен чувствовал мощные движения бедер, толчками отдающиеся внутри и плыл на волне этой не сдерживаемой страсти. Джаред целовал, жадно сминая губы, затем ласкал языком шею. В один короткий миг подтолкнул Дженсена в спину, заставляя выгнуться и открыть доступ к груди. Поочередно обвел соски, оставляя влажные, холодящие полосы. Дженсен мог лишь беспомощно стонать.   
Движения стали резче, беспорядочнее. Джаред держался из последних сил, уж Дженсену не составило труда это понять, пусть и затуманенным желанием разумом. И одно осознание этого подтолкнуло его за грань.  
— Не смей сдерживаться, — простонал он, выгибаясь в оргазме, который глубокие движения продлили до бесконечности. Джаред, коротко застонав, резко погрузился в него и жарко кончил.  
Кайф. В голове царила блаженная пустота.  
Дав им возможность немного отдышаться, Дженсен подтолкнул лежащее на нем тело, намекая, что оно далеко не пушинка.   
Перевернувшись и сняв презерватив, Джаред лениво вытянулся на диване рядом. Дженсен поймал себя на мысли, что даже не запомнил момента, когда тот успел достать его.  
— Пожалуй, продолжим мы в постели, — расслаблено подтягиваясь, проговорил Джаред.  
— А мы продолжим? — Дженсен, подперев подбородок рукой, оперся на грудь парня и принялся довольно разглядывать распластавшееся перед ним шикарное тело.  
— Не сомневайся, — подтвердил Джаред. — Я слишком долго ждал.  
И они продолжили. 

Утром Дженсен проснулся от того, что Джаред, щекоча, водил губами по нижней части живота, касался выступающих тазовых косточек, вновь возвращался к животу и так по кругу, в медленном, томном ритме. Дженсен бессильно застонал.   
Услышав, что он проснулся, Джаред поднялся на руках.   
— Утренний секс? — невнятно спросил он, целуя в шею.  
— Утренний секс, — согласился Дженсен, обхватывая ногами.  
Чуть позже они все же вылезли из постели, Джаред отправился выгуливать собак, а Дженсен решил приготовить что-нибудь на скорую руку.   
Все тело ныло, как всегда бывает на утро после хорошего длительного секса. Глаза закрывались, хотелось спать, но он был расслаблен и доволен, как объевшийся сливок кот. Да, они друг друга вымотали. Никогда раньше Дженсен не уходил в такой отрыв. В голове было восхитительно пусто, и впервые за все время он ощущал себя удивительно умиротворенным.   
Проблема, не дающая покоя предыдущие дни, решилась сама собой. Он просто отпустил себя. Как всегда. Позволил телу самому выбирать, что ему лучше. И выбрало оно Джареда. Теперь главное придерживаться этой мысли и не скатиться в сожаление и раскаяние.   
Эмоциональность, обычно не особо им ценимая, зашкаливала. Секс был хорош, Джаред — просто потрясающ. Поэтому совершенно не о чем жалеть, а с жалкими остатками собственного мужского эго он как-нибудь договорится. Ведь если подумать, предоставь ему кто-то возможность побыть девушкой неделю, он бы с восторгом согласился. И тут же побежал открывать для себя новые горизонты. Поэтому совершенно не о чем жалеть.  
Успокаивая себя подобным образом, Дженсен на автомате жарил яичницу и нарезал хлеб для тостов. Его обняли и было насторожившийся Дженсен, тут же расслабился. Все сомнения ушли.  
— Я отвез ребят до завтра к Меган, — прижимаясь, поделился Джаред. — Сегодня для всех мы не существуем.  
Улыбнувшись, Дженсен задрал подбородок.  
— Будем отсыпаться?  
Хмыкнув, Джаред закинул его на плечо и направился в спальню.  
— Будем трахаться, — под громкие протесты, переходящие в хохот, объявил он.  
Вечером они, уставшие, полулежали на диване и делали вид, что смотрят кино. Весь день прошел в знакомстве друг с другом. Вернее, знакомился Дженсен. Джаред просто отрывался. И теперь они отдыхали.  
— У нас закончились презервативы, — распотрошив упаковку, печально произнес Джаред.  
Дженсен не смог сдержать смеха, таким удивленно-обиженным выглядел парень. Что ж, может быть у него получится придумать им занятие.   
— Сексуальный маньяк, — произнес он, и, соскользнув с дивана, уселся у парня в ногах. — Твое счастье, что я знаю несколько способов обойтись без них.  
Как сказал один древнеримский оратор, учиться никогда не поздно.

Теперь, разобравшись с основной своей проблемой, Дженсен стал больше времени посвящать жизни Дженни. Старой работой заниматься больше не стремился, уделяя внимание собакам, и — как бы странно это не звучало — дому. Обживался. На журнальных столиках появились читаемые им книги, в вазе помимо конфет, лежали теперь фрукты, а в холодильнике не исчезал грейпфрутовый сок. Отдельное спасибо Дженни, что нет аллергии на цитрусовые. Поколебавшись, он сменил обои рабочего стола на ноутбуке и скинул все исследования девушки в отдельную папку, так и не решившись их удалить. В общем, в какой-то мере он начинал чувствовать себя хозяином собственных вещей.   
В один из вечеров, Дженсен, вернувшись с прогулки, лениво играл с собаками. Делать ничего не хотелось, поэтому он просто предавался безделью. Пытаясь увернуться от дружелюбно облизывающего лицо пса, Дженсен задел шкаф. Папки, небрежно сваленные наверху, градом посыпались вниз.  
— О, твою ж мать! — от души высказался он, одной рукой защищаясь от летящих документов, а другой пытаясь удержать пса. — Харли, брысь! Фу, то есть!   
Кое-как оттолкнув собаку, Дженсен с обреченным видом уставился на кучу бумаги у себя в ногах. Это дому определенно необходима уборка!  
Он присел на пол и принялся сгребать все в более-менее ровную стопку. Харли, решив, что это игра, с радостью бросился помогать.  
— Фу! — повторил Дженсен. — Будешь так себя вести, расскажу Джареду!  
Как ни странно, сработало.  
Хмыкнув, Дженсен опустил взгляд на лежащие в руках листы и озадачено нахмурился. Приподняв брови, потянулся к следующим, принял наиболее удобное положение. Харли присел рядом, опустил голову ему на ногу и прикрыл глаза. Погладив пса по голове, Дженсен продолжил разглядывать бумаги.  
Так его и застал Джаред, вернувшись с работы. Он озадачено осмотрел заваленный папками и листами пол, сидящего Дженсена, сладкого спящего пса. Перевел взгляд на Сэди, вид которой говорил о том, что она понятия не имеет о здесь происходящем.  
— Я что-то пропустил? — осторожно спросил он. — Землетрясение, может быть?  
Дженсен рассеяно посмотрел на Джареда.  
— О, ты уже дома, — пробормотал он и вновь наклонил голову.  
— Я польщен тем, как рады меня видеть, — насмешливо ответил парень, присаживаясь рядом.  
Встряхнув головой, Дженсен все-таки оторвался от бумаг.  
— Джаред, — собираясь с мыслями, медленно выговорил он. — Скажи мне, откуда у юриста макеты проекта по дизайну? — И как бы подтверждая важность вопроса, помахал листами.  
— О, это? — парень, засмущавшись, потер шею. — Это просто хобби. Было. Пока учился. Курсы при университете, чтобы забить чем-то свободное время.  
— Хобби?! — Мысленно Дженсен задохнулся от возмущения.  
— Послушай, Джен, ты раньше никогда всерьез не интересовалась этим моим увлечением. Считала пустой тратой времени.  
Дженсен уже со счета сбился, сколько раз он слышал «ты раньше никогда» и «считала пустой тратой времени». Ученые, даже начинающие, порой такие высокомерные! Все, что не получило Нобелевской премии, конечно же не достойно их внимания. Иногда он от души ненавидел Дженни с ее слепотой.  
Дженсен раздраженно нахмурился. Он, как человек, тесно связанный с миром дизайна, никак не мог назвать этой пустой тратой времени. Да он целый час потратил на изучение, и оно того стоило. Вот только как он мог это объяснить Джареду?   
— Как ты вообще стал юристом? — наконец спросил он.  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
— Джефф же врач, и обязанность продолжить семейное дело возложили на меня.  
— И ты согласился.  
— Я не сразу определился с предпочтениями, вот и подумал, почему бы и не юрист? — оправдывался Джаред. — А когда понял, то переигрывать было бессмысленно.  
Дженсен мог тысячу доводов привести, почему не бессмысленно. Но взгляд Джареда и так ему все сказал. Видимо и Дженни, и родители всячески препятствовали его увлечению. А Джаред слишком любил родных, чтобы разочаровать их и заниматься тем, что не факт ему понравиться.   
Джаред быстро собрал бумаги и закинул их обратно.  
— Ты правда считаешь, что оно того не стоит? — тихо спросил Дженсен.  
— Не считал, раньше, но потом мы стали жить вместе, началась работа и… стало просто некогда.  
— Кто ты и что сделал с моим Джаредом? — насмешливо произнес Дженсен, цитируя его же слова. Подпрыгнув и чудом дотянувшись, он вернул бумаги. — Попробуй, — протянув и хлопнув ими по груди, твердо произнес он. — А когда поймешь, что не твое — сожги.  
И ободряюще стукнув Джареда по спине, Дженсен, напевая, отправился заказывать пиццу. Насколько не женственен был его жест, он понял, уже разговаривая с оператором. Но Джаред, кажется, даже и не обратил на это внимания, растерянно смотря на прижатые к груди бумаги.  
Как сказал когда-то Стив, его мальчик такая прелесть, но не понимает элементарных вещей — свои желания нужно исполнять.

Как-то незаметно Дженни стала Джен. Он не просил об этом, Джаред сам решил. Было ли причиной различие в их поведениях, или же парень понял, что Дженсену неприятно, когда его так зовут, он не знал. Но факт оставался фактом. Он стал Джен.   
Теперь они много разговаривали, Дженсен хотел узнать о Джареде все и, узнавая, не переставал поражаться. Производя изначально впечатление человека шумного, гиперактивного, наглого и самоуверенного, по характеру он был добрым и чутким. Любил животных и детей, а те отвечали ему тем же. Дженсен, гуляя с ним, не раз наблюдал картину, как к нему подбегали дети, желая познакомиться. Испуганные двухметровым ростом и немалыми габаритами, мамаши подбегали следом и тут же оттаивали, очарованные яркой улыбкой и сверкающими ямочками на щеках. Он мог расположить к себе любого. Ему верили, а он не обманывал. Потому и верили, наверное.   
Джаред не был святым. Он обожал розыгрыши, шутки, иногда и жесткие. Но на него невозможно было обижаться. Потому что он в один момент подложит тебе кнопку на стул, посмеется, а следом подарит понравившийся шарфик. Информацию как делать людей счастливыми Джаред получал из космоса, не иначе.  
А еще он искренне считал, что плохих людей не существует. Он признавал, что да, где-то там живут убийцы, бандиты, просто плохие люди, но в своем окружении их не видел. Он мог хулигану дать затрещину, а уже в следующий минуту болтал с ним, советуя, где подзаработать и подсказывая, к кому обратиться. Расходились уже друзьями. Поэтому не удивительно, что на районе Джареда знала каждая собака. И все они считали своим долгом обмолвиться с ним хотя бы словечком.  
Вот с таким удивительным человеком жил рядом Дженсен. Жил и понимал, что сам никогда так не сможет. При всей своей удивительности, парень оставался раздражающе неосведомленным о собственной уникальности. Считал, что такой же как все. А Дженсен знал точно — нет. Сам он старушку через дорогу, конечно, переведет, но никогда не обратит внимания на споткнувшуюся девушку. Не потому, что он плохой человек. А потому что просто не видит. Не срабатывает в его мозгу механизм.   
А у Джареда срабатывал. Поразительная чуткость без раздражающего желания угодить любому. Он умел находить золотую середину. И отлично пользовался своим умением. Но при всей своей интуиции и легкости в поведении, Джаред в предыдущие недели испытывал большие сложности в общении с ним, Дженсеном. Сдержан, терпелив, серьезен, постоянно в напряжении. Очевидным это стало сейчас, когда было с чем сравнивать. Дженсен не знал, что послужило причиной: авария, амнезия и абсолютная несхожесть в поведениях его и Дженни; или же, живя с гораздо менее темпераментной девушкой, он всегда сдерживал себя, и это была его обычная модель поведения при Дженни. Но как только Дженсен дал ему зеленый свет, все переменилось. Он словно отпустил себя. Шутил, много улыбался, мог в любой момент начать обниматься, затащить за угол с конкретной целью. Пожалуй, таким раскованным он видел Джареда только с его близкими друзьями, с тем же Чадом, например.   
А еще Джареда хотелось. Постоянно. Дженсен подозревал, ему досталось тело нимфоманки, не иначе. Оба не наделенные природной стыдливостью, они могут скоро оказаться в участке за нарушение общественного порядка. Вот как сегодня. Распаленные, они залетели в дом и расхохотались, вспоминая изумленные глаза соседа. Добраться до спальни терпения не хватило.  
Часом спустя, когда уже не надо было торопиться, Дженсен, оседлав Джареда, медленно исследовал его тело.  
— Ты говорил, что был у меня первым, — сказал он, наклоняясь и поднимая руки парня вверх. — А как лишился девственности ты?  
Джаред, уже разгоряченный, поддался бердами верх, пытаясь насадить на себя, но рассмеявшийся Дженсен не позволил.  
— Рассказывай, — заводя руку назад и обхватывая член, потребовал он. На пробу несильно сжав, он довольно хмыкнул и принялся ласкать уже всерьез. — Я жду.  
— Тебе не кажется, что сейчас немного не к месту спрашивать об этом? — простонал Джаред, толкаясь в руку. — Ты, — сбивая дыхание, — никогда не…  
— А теперь спрашиваю, — угадав знакомую песню, перебил Дженсен. Сладко поерзав, он убрал руку и с довольным вздохом насадился на член. — Расскажи мне все грязные подробности.  
Джаред толкнулся бедрами верх.  
— Джа-а-аред, — растягивая слова и угрожающе приподнимаясь.  
— Мне было пятнадцать, — выдохнув, сдался тот. И подкинул бедра. — На свадьбе у кузена. Одна из подружек невесты утащила меня в гостевую комнату. — Он, задыхаясь, обхватил Дженсена за ягодицы и вынудил двигаться быстрее. — И мы занялись сексом. Все.  
Дженсен удивленно распахнул глаза. Не смотря на скомканность рассказа, сюжет был достоин Оскара.   
— Она тебя совратила! — восхищенно воскликнул он и довольно добавил. — Хоть порно снимай. Классика!  
Джаред сквозь стоны рассмеялся.  
— Я опозорился, — признался он.  
Дженсен издал тихий смешок, наслаждаясь легким румянцем. Он помнил, как это было у него, в том же возрасте: быстро, стыдно, неловко и сладко. Своего рода откровение.  
— Тебе было пятнадцать, — утешил он. — Ммм… Я видела фото, каким ты был тогда. Коленки, ямочки, улыбки, невинный взгляд. Сладкий мальчик. Никто бы не смог удержаться. Я — точно нет.  
И, опираясь на Джареда, Дженсен наконец задвигался навстречу, насаживаясь сильнее, резче. Потребовалось немного времени, и он, гибко выгнувшись, кончил. Без сил упал на широкое тело и довольно выдохнул.  
— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — низким голосом признался он, обводя пальцем сосок и прихватывая его.  
Тут же сбившись, Джаред широко распахнул глаза. Тембра голоса, смысла слов и откровенного касания оказалось достаточно, чтобы он тоже пришел к финалу.  
— Теперь я точно уверен, что ты ничего не помнишь, — выравнивая дыхание, заключил парень и принялся машинально гладить рукой по спине.  
— Почему? — тут же спросил Дженсен, приподнимаясь, чтобы стащить с него презерватив. Подумав, он резко вскинул голову: — Мы же не занимались сексом только в миссионерской позе с выключенным светом и при закрытых дверях? Скажи мне, что мы так не делали!  
Джаред расхохотался.  
— Нет, так мы не делали, — все еще продолжая смеяться, сказал он, но уже через мгновение взгляд стал серьезным, что совершенно не понравилось Дженсену. Джаред, когда вспоминал о прежней Дженни, иногда словно выпадал из реальности. — Ты никогда не была инициатором.  
— О… — протянул Дженсен. — О! — Ну конечно, классическая девушка, принимающая сторона. Дразнящая улыбка тут же коснулась его губ. — Тебя это заводит? Моя инициативность?  
Он манерно обхватил парня за шею, с удовольствием чувствуя, как вновь ускоряется его пульс, и сам заводясь от одного только вида возбуждающегося Джареда. Поэтому, решив добить, он склонился к уху и тихо прошептал: — Хочешь, поиграем в госпожу и раба?..

Конечно, надолго наедине их не оставили. В дверь заскреблись собаки, намекая, что их неплохо бы покормить. А затем приехал Чад и забрал Джареда с собой, паникуя, что до Рождества пять дней, а он так и не купил никому подарки. Дженсен пренебрежительно вставил, что удивительно, как это он не вспомнил об этом за пять дней после Рождества.  
Оставшись один, он занялся фильмотекой, откладывая в сторону те диски, которые смотреть в ближайшее время точно не будет. Когда куча с пометкой «на позже» стала в три раза больше оставшейся, он, вздохнув, сгреб все вместе и просто закинул подальше. Может когда-нибудь у него и возникнет желание посмотреть «Унесенные ветром», но явно не в этом десятилетии.  
Пришло время заняться тем, что он откладывал долгие две недели: разобрать гардероб Дженни и решить, что стоит выкинуть или отдать. Пора привыкать к мысли, что это его вещи.   
А еще Дженсен решил обрезать волосы, придя к заключению, что нервы дороже. Джаред, как ни странно, идею поддержал. Сказал, ему пойдет. И тут же взлохматил голову.   
Дженсен издал короткий смешок, вспоминая, как неприкаянно чувствовал себя в первые дни. Он часами крутился перед зеркалом в нижнем белье. Растерянный, испуганный, пытался себя всячески развлечь, хотя бы тем же незамысловатым стриптизом. Сейчас, Дженсен знал, он привык. Они оба. Джаред к тому, что прежняя Дженни не вернется, а Дженсен к тому, что ей останется. И хоть будущее во многом оставалось неопределенным, больше оно не пугало.  
Последние дни он стал ловить себя на том, что начинает строить планы. И хоть с трудом представлялось, чем же он будет заниматься дальше, Дженсен размышлял об этом. Только с одним определился сразу: ни за что и никогда не будет пытаться узнать о жизни близких ему людей. Дженсен Эклз умер, и пришло время его отпустить.   
За своими размышлениями и уборкой в вещах, Дженсен не заметил, как вернулся Джаред. Он казался взволнованным, глаза радостно блестели, движения были порывисты и несдержанны. Подхватив девушку, он закружил ее и звонко чмокнул в щеку.  
— Что-то случилось? — не зная раздражаться или смеяться тому, что его вертели как куклу, удивленно спросил Дженсен.  
— Случилось, — подтвердил парень. — Я люблю тебя! — и опять чмокнув, на этот раз в губы, ушел в ванную.  
Дженсен, наблюдая за его танцующей походкой, улыбнулся. Пожалуй, Джаред — равноценный обмен. Самый лучший.  
— Собирайся, мы идем гулять! — глухо раздалось из-за двери, послышался шум воды.  
— И куда же? — прокричал в ответ Дженсен, но, Джаред, очевидно, не разобрал его слов.  
Выйдя с полотенцем на шее, он подмигнул.  
— Готова покорять космос и увидеть далекие звезды?  
— Может, выберем место поближе, — фыркнул Дженсен. Взгляд его замер на каплях воды.  
— О, нет, ты не будешь на меня так смотреть, — смеясь и разворачивая его, произнес Джаред.  
— Вот еще, хочу и смотрю.  
— Тогда мы опять никуда не пойдем, — склонившись и вдыхая запах, возразил он. — В очередной раз.  
Дженсен развернулся в объятиях.  
— Звезды я тебе могу показать и в постели!  
Они все-таки выбрались. Посетили обсерваторию, прошлись по парку и закончили вечер в уютном баре неподалеку от дома. Дженсен с удивлением понял, что ему не хватало этого. После аварии он преимущественно сидел дома, гуляя только по необходимости. Вылазка в город, шум, суета встряхнули его. Заставили почувствовать себя на своем месте. Джаред сидел рядом, тоже расслабленный и довольный. Прогулка обоим пошла на пользу. Поймав взгляд, он вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
— Так ты мне расскажешь, что же произошло сегодня? — спросил Дженсен.  
— Мы гуляли с Чадом по магазинам, — послушно ответил парень.  
Улыбнувшись и этим дав понять, что не поверил ни единому его слову, Дженсен принялся за свое пиво. Когда захочет, расскажет.  
А Джареду хотелось. Два последующих дня Дженсен наблюдал, как парня распирает от желания поделиться. Он был словно солнечная батарейка, заряжающаяся от собственного света. Вечный неутомимый двигатель. Таких изматывающих ночей у них не было с первой совместной ночи. Что бы Джаред не держал в секрете, о существовании самого секрета узнавал каждый, стоило только увидеть парня.  
— Неужели мой подарок такой интересный, — намекая на приближающееся Рождество, дразнился Дженсен.  
— Я подарю тебе себя, — тут же отвечал Джаред, напрашиваясь на поцелуй.  
— Вот еще, ты и так уже мой.  
Хватило его ненадолго. Уже следующим вечером Дженсен узнал причину взвинченного состояния Джареда, когда парень, протянул ему лежащее в бархатной коробочке кольцо. Даже на колено стал.  
Сейчас, в лучших традициях женских романов, Дженсену полагалось расплакаться и упасть от избытка чувств в обморок. А он просто застыл. И растерялся. Вот она, точка невозврата. Джаред выбирает его. И дарит себя. Не соврал же, вот ведь! Только Рождества не дождался.  
Дженсен не размышлял всерьез над предположением, свой выбор он уже сделал. Он осознавал, допускал вероятность того, что его чувства к Джареду принадлежат не только ему, но и Дженни. Может быть даже в большей степени ей. Но ведь они настоящие. И он… он тоже настоящий, такой какой сейчас есть. И выбирает Джареда. Хочет провести с ним оставшуюся жизнь, не представляет ее иначе. Для того чтобы понять это, стоило стать девушкой.   
Джаред, видя его растерянность, поддерживая, улыбнулся.  
— Знаю, что неожиданно. Хотел на Рождество, но не удержался.  
Еще бы он удержался. За это время он измотал их так, что еще три дня в таком темпе, и они бы совершенно выдохлись.  
— Джен?  
Заглянув ему в глаза, Дженсен понял, что тот все понимает, но ждет ответа, ни секунды не сомневаясь.  
— Да, — озвучил очевидное Дженсен. — Да, я выйду за тебя.  
Господи боже мой, он станет невестой!  
— Только одно условие, — поспешно вставил он, пока Джаред не зацеловал его до смерти. — Никаких белых платьев!  
— Оденем тебя в балахон, — рассмеявшись, согласился парень. — Да что угодно!

Уже поздно ночью, крутя кольцо на пальце, он придумал, какой подарок на Рождество действительно понравится Джареду и, с утра, пока тот выгуливал собак, зашел в интернет и оформил заказ. Джаред оценит.   
Оплатил он заказ от имени Дженсена Эклза, собственной кредитной картой, решив, что Джаред должен получить хоть одну вещь от него. Необдуманно? Ну и пусть. Это его подарок.   
Получив подтверждение об оплате, он распечатал сертификат, перехватил его браслетом и убрал в упаковочную коробку. Вывел на открытке «Джареду от Д.Р.Э*» и задумавшись, опустил руки. Последний подарок Дженсена Эклза. Дальше он будет жить как Дженифер Андерсон, а вскоре и Падалеки, и, черт возьми, будет счастлив. Джаред того стоит. Взгляд невольно упал на обручальное кольцо. Ну вот! Он уже ведет себя как романтичная девица.  
Встряхнувшись, Дженсен положил подарок к общей куче под елкой и ухмыльнулся, воспоминания, как она появилась вчера в их гостиной. Он еще не успел отойти от предложения Джареда, как со словами, что Санта на Рождество будет пьян и не в состоянии, Чад ввалился в их дом в обнимку с елкой и мешком наперевес. Довершая образ, на голове криво сидела ярко красная подбитая мехом шапка с белым бубенчиком на конце. Свалив все в одну кучу, он сообщил, что тут их подарки от всех и открывать до Рождества нельзя, а елку наряжать придется самим. И потребовал подарки для других, потому что, в этом году, так и быть, посыльный он. «Оленем тебе быть идет», не удержавшись, вставил Дженсен. На что Чад гордо возразил, что он эльф. Бессмертный и прекрасный.  
И теперь по вине «бессмертного и прекрасного» сегодня они будут наряжать елку, а заодно и весь дом. Джаред еще с утра залез на чердак и разыскал коробок с игрушками, принадлежащих еще его деду. Впервые за все время совместного проживания они готовились к Рождеству, потому что впервые проводили его дома. До этого уезжали на Рождественские выходные или в Техас или в Англию, к родственникам Дженифер.  
— Чад сказал, что заедет проверить, не испортили ли мы его малышку, — заявил с порога Джаред, когда Дженсен придирчиво оглядывал игрушки.  
— Если его что-то не устроит, мы всегда может переложить эту почетную обязанность на него, — тут же отозвался Дженсен и направился на встречу. Сжав лацканы куртки, он притянул парня к себе. — Знаешь, я уже везде повесила омелу, а над входом в первую очередь, — и, привстав на цыпочки, потянулся за поцелуем.   
Джаред с энтузиазмом поддержал рождественские традиции.  
— Думаю, секс под омелой еще никто не практиковал, — рассмеялся Дженсен, неохотно отстраняясь. — А где собаки?  
— Оставил пока на улице, иначе украшать нам будет нечего. — И, поразмыслив, добавил: — Да и нечем.  
Перекидываясь шутками, они принялись за дело. Дженсен ловил взгляды Джареда и предвкушал, как вечером они растянутся на диване и займутся неторопливым, нежным сексом в мягком свете переливающихся огоньков. И под омелой.  
Они уже заканчивали с елкой, когда в дверь, не сумев ее открыть, громко постучали.   
— Поставь коробку на шкаф и иди, проследи, что бы этот прекрасный и бессмертный с комплексом Питера Пена не впустил в дом собак, — скомандовал Дженсен и взлетел на лестницу, чтобы дотянуться до макушки елки.  
— Признай, ты его любишь, — усмехнулся Джаред и, звонко чмокнув в голую коленку, пошел встречать друга.  
Дженсен фыркнул и, не сдержавшись, улыбнулся. Придурок. Оно и не удивительно, с такими-то друзьями. Джаред как всегда умудрялся вызвать у него двоякие ощущения: и раздражение и нежность.  
— Вау, голые ноги! — озабоченно заухмылялся вошедший Чад, за что тут же получил по шее от Джареда. Дженсен обернулся и от себя добавил лежащей в руке игрушкой. Попал, довольно кивнул и потянулся за следующей.  
До шкафа было недалеко, раньше дотянуться не составляло никакого труда. Но зрительная память в какой раз не вовремя сыграла злую шутку. Дженсен так и не успел привыкнуть к тому, что его руки стали короче. И сейчас, нелепо ими взмахнув, полетел с лестницы. Время словно замедлилось. Он смотрел как сверкала, переливаясь украшениями елка, услышал как испуганно вскрикнул Чад. Видел резко побледневшего Джареда, кинувшегося к нему.   
И не успевавшего.

Опять была темнота и тишина, уже почти привычная. Он медленно скидывал с себя сонное оцепенение и заставлял заново учиться дышать. Больно. Грудную клетку сдавливало, ныла рука. Кажется, он упал с лестницы. Насколько все серьезно? Где Джаред? Почему нет Джареда? Дженсен с трудом открыл глаза, фокусируя зрение на расплывающихся предметах. На лице мешала кислородная маска, и он попытался приподнять руку, чтобы ее снять, но сил не хватило. Черт!   
Спокойно. Сейчас он придет. Все хорошо. Только где его носит? Дженсен сделал еще одну попытку пошевелиться, и медицинское оборудование запищало как-то особенно противно. Хлопнула входная дверь. Ну, слава богу!  
— Мистер Эклз, Дженсен, успокойтесь, пожалуйста! — зачастил неДжаред. — Вы только что вышли из длительной комы и очень слабы. Дженсен, вы меня слышите? Вам нужно успокоиться!  
«Я Дженифер», — попытался возразить в маску Дженсен, захлебываясь в паническом шоке.  
— Доктор Харрисон, срочно пройдите в палату №104, — говорила медсестра в микрофон. — Повторяю, доктор Харрисон, палата №104. Больной пришел в себя.

Когда Дженсен в очередной раз очнулся, он уже знал, что произошло. Но не хотел понимать. Господи боже, он стал собой. Пролежав в коме двадцать семь дней, Дженсен Эклз пришел в себя.   
Но что тогда с Дженифер? И Джаредом? Дженсен похолодел при одной только мысли, что девушка мертва и Джаред, растерянный, убитый, сидит возле ее остывающего тела. А Дженсен слишком слаб, что бы как-то ему помочь. Они на это не подписывались! Верните ему его жизнь. Верните Джареда!   
Как только кислородную маску сняли, он тут же потребовал телефон. Уже было набрал номер Джареда и замер. Что он может сказать? Чувак, это я упал с лестниц и мне очень жаль? Привет, Дженифер жива?..  
Дженсен набрал номер Кейна, молясь, чтобы парни были дома. Через сорок минут и Крис, и Стив примчались в больницу. Кружили вокруг него, трепали нервы врачам, громко возмущались халатности и некомпетентности больницы, в которой оставили человека в коме, не потрудившись известить близких. Дженсену было все равно. Улучив момент, он вцепился Кейну в рукав, заставляя нагнуться к себе:  
— Здесь две недели назад выписали девушку, Дженифер Андерсон. Узнай, где она и что с ней, — Крис округлившимися глазами посмотрел на него. Вид был такой, словно он раздумывал, а не позвать ли психиатра. — Крис, я тебя очень прошу, это важно, — как можно убедительнее проговорил Дженсен.  
Друг немного постоял над ним, хмуро кивнул и вышел за дверь. Дженсен расслаблено прикрыл глаза. А затем широко их распахнул. А что если Джареда не существует? И все, что с ним произошло лишь бред угасающего сознания? Что если не было ни совместных завтраков, ни прогулок с собаками, ни крышесносного секса, самого лучшего в его жизни? Вдруг он все это придумал?..  
Дженсен, задыхаясь, попытался встать. Он должен… должен узнать! Мир начал расплывался. Только не сейчас, пожалуйста!   
Он не помнил, сколько времени прошло, прежде чем Крис вернулся. Помнил только как пытался осознать, настоящей ли была его жизнь в последний месяц. В какой-то момент решил, что нет, ведь сам считал — таких удивительных как Джаред не существует. Он придумал его. Боже, он его придумал.  
— Ты в порядке? — увидев его смятение, спросил подошедший Крис.  
Дженсен молча вцепился в протянутую руку, не в силах выговорить ни слова.   
— Боже, чувак, ты меня с ума сведешь, — обеспокоено вздохнул друг.  
«А я, кажется, уже сошел».  
— Далеко ходить не пришлось, — переходя к главному, продолжил он. — Твоя принцесса здесь, несколько часов назад вышла из кратковременной комы, сейчас спит сном младенца.   
На мгновение в его сознании наступила тишина. Он лишь размерено дышал и пытался осознать сказанное. А осознав… Спасибо тебе Господи за то, что ты существуешь! Дженсен вновь закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз скапливаются слезы.  
Крис какое-то время молча смотрел на него.  
— Надеюсь, это действительно важно, чувак, — прочистив горло, проговорил он. — Потому что ты меня до смерти испугал. Так нельзя, Дженс. Нельзя звонить друзьям и сообщать, что я только что вернулся с другого света, а вы это пропустили. Нельзя, понимаешь?   
Дженсен хрипло рассмеялся. Черт возьми, он действительно вернулся.  
— Больше так не буду, обещаю.  
— Я теперь до конца жизни не смогу посмотреть Донне в глаза. А вот с тебя глаз не спущу.  
— Я думаю с этим можно жить.  
— Да… — Крис задумчиво посмотрел в коридор, — можно. Ну, — он хлопнул его по ноге, — ты выздоравливай. Судя по тому, что говорят доктора, дела не так уж и плохи. А я пока заеду к тебе домой, возьму необходимые вещи. Пытать твоего лечащего врача оставляю Стива, у него это отлично получается. И не надейся, парень, что мы теперь оставим тебя одного.  
Рассеянно проводив взглядом Криса, Дженсен облегченно вздохнул. Мысли разбегались. Дженифер жива. Он жив. И в своем теле. Больше не будет Джареда в его жизни, совместных ночевок, завтраков по утрам без кофеина.   
Что бы ни утверждал Крис, остался он один. Но Джаред не одинок. Его любимая девушка жива и память к ней вернулась, у них все будет отлично. Все в точности, как говорил когда-то Джаред. А Дженсен… его чувства всегда были эхом чувств Дженифер. Не настоящие. Они пройдут.  
Грудь сдавило, и Дженсен судорожно вздохнул. Он сможет это пережить. У него есть его жизнь, семья, друзья, работа. Кофе и морепродукты, наконец. Но нет Джареда, без которого сейчас все кажется бессмысленным. Он должен это пережить. Смерть он уже победил, осталось выиграть право на жизнь.

В рождественское утро, когда Стив катил его по коридору на физиотерапию, Дженсен тихо попросил завести его в часовню и оставить ненадолго одного.  
Как только дверь за другом гулко закрылась, из груди вырвался усталый выдох. Дженсен вдохнул. В нос тут же попал запах ладана и горящих свечей. Знакомый с детства запах воскресных дней.  
Он подъехал ближе к распятью.  
— С Днем Рождения! — салютую рукой и улыбаясь, произнес он.  
Но уже в следующее мгновение фальшивая улыбка сползла с лица. Минута понадобилась, чтобы собраться с мыслями и выровнять дыхание. Отстраненно Дженсен слышал далекий шум коридора, как плакал где-то ребенок, но вокруг, рядом, была тишина.   
— Я не знаю, почему ты так поступил, — поднимая лицо и решительно смотря вперед, заговорил он. Брови его нахмурились, губы напряженно изогнулись. — Я даже не знаю ты ли это. Хотел ли меня чему-то научить или наказать. Или же это была игра, опыт, эксперимент. Я не знаю! Но, — лицо вновь исказила судорога, — ты, подарив, тут же забрал его у меня. И за это… За это я хочу тебя ненавидеть!   
Не сдержав резкого вздоха, Дженсен развернул каталку. Он чувствовал как злость и отчаяние сковывают тело, но не в силах был с этим справиться. Хотя бы мгновение, хотя бы одно чертово мгновение, он имеет право на этот гнев. И эту боль.   
Позже, взяв себя в руки, Дженсен выехал из часовни. Рядом сразу оказался Карлсон и тут же принялся болтать о всяких пустяках.  
Дженсен в пол уха слушал друга, опустив голову и не смотря по сторонам. Все закончилось. Все действительно закончилось.   
Шестое чувство вынудило его поднять голову. Джаред стоял неподалеку, возвышаясь над крепким, приземистым доктором. Схватив Стива за рукав, Дженсен заставил его остановиться, протестующее мотнув головой на все вопросы.  
— Такое иногда случается, — услышал он. — Последующее сотрясение привело к повторной амнезии. Теперь вероятность, что воспоминания о прошедших неделях вернутся, равна нулю. Благодарите бога, что она вспомнила себя. Настоящее чудо!  
— Но доктор… — Джаред выглядел потерянным. — Она была совершенно другим человеком. Слушала не ту музыку, любила не те цвета, говорила и даже двигалась иначе. Черт, да она даже не знала, что у нее аллергия на морепродукты! Я не понимаю, как амнезия могла так изменить привычки человека и почему она теперь опять ничего не помнит!  
Доктор Томсон, утешая, опустил руку на плечо парня.  
— Джаред, я буду с вами откровенен. У врачей нет всех ответов, когда дело касается человеческого мозга. То, что Дженифер выжила — настоящее чудо, то, что к ней вернулась ее память, чудо еще большее. Забудьте аварию и это время, как страшный сон. Живите настоящим. Вы это заслужили.  
— Но я…  
Дженсен махнул Стиву, вынуждая двигаться дальше. Они получили каждый свой рождественский подарок. Он лишь надеялся, что хотя бы Джаред сумеет его оценить.

 

**Год спустя**

— Мистер Эклз, там новый дизайнер пришел, а мистер Манс на совещании. Примете? — заглянула в кабинет Лорен.   
Дженсен закрыл годовой отчет и с облегчением снял очки для чтения. Да он сейчас хоть дьявола примет, лишь бы не читать этот бенефис непризнанного финансового гения. Жестом он выразил согласие.  
— Только занеси его резюме, и можешь приглашать. И Лорен… — Уже открывающая дверь, секретарша остановилась. — Передай мистеру Мансу, что он мой должник.  
Ему понимающе усмехнулись в ответ.  
— Ты обязан взять его на работу, Дженсен. — Лорен мечтательно закатила глаза. — Такому грех пропадать. Обязательно женю его на себе!   
Дженсен рассмеялся вслед уходящей девушке. Отодвинув бумаги, он потер уставшие глаза. Улыбка не сходила с лица. Подобные заявления звучали в офисе каждый раз, стоило появиться новому симпатичному работнику. Дженсен и сам был удостоен этой высокой чести. Дай Лорен волю, и она при отборе устраивала бы кастинг. Девушка утверждала, что у нее высокое чувство прекрасного. Джейсон утверждал, что у нее непрерывный брачный период. Дженсен дипломатично не оспаривал право на существование обеих версий.  
— Можно? — в уже открытую дверь небрежно постучали. Дженсен резко вскинул голову и поймал взгляд нахально улыбающихся глаз. Твою ж мать!  
Лорен, отстранив и попутно облапав парня, протиснулась в кабинет, положила резюме на стол и ушла, призывно виляя бердами. Это дало Дженсену немного времени прийти в себя. По крайней мере, о необходимости дышать он вспомнил.  
За год, что они не виделись, Джаред еще больше раздался в плечах, окончательно превратившись в мужчину. Но глаза все так же смеялись, ямочки сверкали. Неудивительно, что Лорен поддалась его яркому обаянию. Шикарный — это все что приходило в голову. Его попытка одеться в офисном стиле лишь подчеркнула, насколько он ему чужд: поддернутые до локтей рукава, расстегнутые верхние пуговицы, пиджак небрежно висит на плече. Словно на обед собрался, а не на собеседование пришел. Это одновременно и злило и веселило. Джаред, это действительно он!  
Взгляд Дженсена стал рассеянным, остановившись на левой руке. Без кольца. Еще не женился? Перевел взгляд. Джаред так же растерянно посмотрел на него и Дженсен поймал себя на том, что бессознательно потирает шею. Он резко опустил руку, тут же принявшись неосознанно крутить в руках ручку.  
— Так… я войду? — неуверенно уточнил парень.  
— Ну, войди. — Дженсен кивнул, мысленно с собой согласившись, и тут же спохватился. — Мистер Манс, к сожалению, занят. И собеседование проведу я. Дженсен Эклз. — Он слегка привстал и протянул руку.  
Зацепившийся взглядом за ручку, Джаред среагировал не сразу. Но, опомнившись и войдя в кабинет, он в три шага преодолел разделявшее их пространство и крепко сжал протянутую руку. Ямочки мелькнули на щеках.  
— Джаред Падалеки, сэр. Надеюсь, мы сработаемся!

* — инициалы в именах Дженсена и Дженифер: Jensen Ross Ackles и Jennifer Regina Anderson


End file.
